ANOTHER LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD
by Ms.NA0YUK1
Summary: Gadis bertudung merah tau kalau dia tdak bleh mendekati serigala, apalg serigala dewasa yg playboy dan berbahaya. Tapi bagaimana bsa dia mnjauh dr serigala kecil yang imut dan sngat mempesona? sementara serigala kecil menyukainya dan serigala dewasa menggodanya, bagaimana tudung merah bisa bertahan? please read n review *maaf saya krg bisa menulis sinopsi hy dlm bbrpa chars :')
1. Chapter 1

**Another Little Red Riding Hood**

 **Credits to Masashi Kishimoto**

Cerita punya saya, tapi charanya diadaptasi dari karya sensei. Wkwkwk

.

.

 **Halo semuanya, saya hadir dengan karya terbaru. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini dia sinopsisnya :**

Uchiha Sasuke pria lajang 29 tahun, DJ terkenal dan playboy yang berbahaya. Hyuga Hinata, 19 tahun, mahasiswa sastra inggris tahun pertama di Univ. Tokyo. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Meet the one and only, Uchiha Toma keponakan Sasuke yang tinggal bersama Sasuke. Hinata tau pria seperti Sasuke adalah pria yang harus dia jauhi, tapi mana bisa dia menahan diri dari pesona si kecil Toma? Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik pada anak kecil, dan baginya Hinata adalah anak kecil. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, kebutuhan Toma yang harus dipenuhi, dan benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh.

.

.

"Paman, paman!"

"Paman! Paman! Aku lapar!"

Sasuke masih merasakan kepalanya pusing dan juga berat akibat alcohol yang diminumnya semalam, dia bahkan tidak berencana bangun sepagi ini. Setidaknya bangun jam 1 siang seperti biasanya akan cukup untuk menghilangkan hang overnya.

"Paman! Aku lapar!"

Suara itu lagi. Sasuke tidak ingat dia pernah menerima tamu menginap di apartementnya, dan tamu itu memanggilnya Paman yang berarti itu keponakannya. Keponakannya?

"Astaga, Toma!" Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya, Uchiha Toma tepat berada di samping tempat tidur, tangannya masih memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Toma lapar, Paman. Ayo bangun!" panggil Toma.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, setelah itu biarkan aku tidur lagi, oke?" Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur. Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar. Apartemen itu memiliki 1 ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tv, 1 dapur sekaligus ruang makan, 3 kamar tidur, dan 1 kamar mandi. Dia membeli apartemen ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun ada 3 kamar, dia tidak berencana memakai ketiga kamar itu. Dia hanya akan menggunakan salah satu sebagai kamarnya dan satunya sebagai kamar tamu, jaga-jaga kalau shisui datang untuk menginap atau beberapa staffnya menginap dan kamar terakhir sudah direnovasi sebagai studio rumahnya. Pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai DJ, membuat dia menginginkan studio di dalam apartemennya. Ide music bisa datang kapan saja, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen itu.

"Baiklah, lihat kita punya apa? Sereal! Dan susu! Itu cukup kan?"

"Aku ingin nasi, paman. Kita sudah makan sereal itu selama seminggu!" rengek Toma.

"Serius? Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ya." Jawab Sasuke santai, "Tapi aku tidak punya yang lain, hanya hari ini saja. Besok kita sarapan diluar, oke?" janji Sasuke. "Baiklah, janji ya paman!"

Uchiha Toma baru berumur 4 tahun, namun anak ini sudah menunjukkan kepintarannya. Dia sudah sangat lihai dalam berbicara, dia sudah bisa membaca sedikit kata, dan juga mengenal berbagai objek bahkan petunjuk jalan. Gen Uchiha, itulah jawabannya. Semua Uchiha terlahir genius seperti itu.

"Paman, Toma bosan dirumah. Boleh jalan-jalan?" pinta Toma.

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja jalan-jalan, tapi aku masih sangat mengantuk Toma. Tunggulah sampai jam satu siang, saat aku sudah lebih segar kita akan mencari makan siang. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tapi kalau toma lapar bagaimana?"

"Makan saja apa yang ada di kulkas, tapi jangan buka minuman kaleng ya!" perintah Sasuke. Minuman kaleng tentu saja maksudnya adalah bir, bir persediaan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mengurus sarapan Toma, seperti yang direncanakan. Sasuke kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Sementara Toma sendirian menonton acara pagi untuk anak-anak. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa meninggalkan putra satu-satunya untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke. Sementara dia adalah seorang bujangan sejati, tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak-anak. Dia benar-benar tidak mahir berurusan dengan anak-anak, lain halnya jika wanita. Sasuke adalah yang terbaik dalam urusan wanita. Meskipun semua wanita itu tidak akan bertahan sampai tiga bulan bersamanya. Entah kenapa, semua hubungannya berakhir saat menginjak masa dua sampai tiga bulan.

Uchiha Shisui, kakak Sasuke adalah designer kenamaan di Tokyo. Setelah kasus perceraiannya menjadi booming di media, dia meninggalkan Jepang. Milan adalah tempat yang sempurna bagi para designer, well selain paris. Milan juga terkenal sebagai kota mode dunia. Shisui mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengembangkan potensinya di sana. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak bisa membawa Toma bersamanya. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya harapan Shisui. Mereka hanya dua bersaudara, kedua orang tua mereka tidak bisa diharapkan. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa dia percayai untuk menjaga putranya. Keluarga Uchiha terkenal karena kedua kakak beradik ini. Sang kakak designer jenius, dan sang adik DJ multi talenta. Well, diluar tentang fakta kalau mereka adalah keluarga kaya raya yang cukup tersohor. Sang Ayah adalah seorang direktur perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Jepang, dan Sang Ibu adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal.

Sasuke sebagai DJ terkenal, sudah bermain hampir di seluruh club ternama di Jepang, dan dia tidak hanya bermain di club saja. Dia bahkan sudah pernah bermain di konser-konser EDM seluruh Jepang. Well, Japan know his name. Sasuke cukup tersohor di bidang EDM. Saat dia tidak ada jadwal bermain di kota lain, Sasuke akan menetap di Tokyo, mencari inspirasi dan juga bermain hampir setiap malam dalam seminggu di club terbesar di Jepang. EMPIRE. Seluruh anak muda kaya dan sosialita tau Empire, bahkan selebritis juga senang clubbing di club terbesar di Jepang itu.

Namun, karena sekarang Sasuke harus merawat Toma. Dia mengurangi jadwal bermainnya di Empire. Jika dia biasanya bisa bermain 5-6 malam dalam seminggu, sekarang dia hanya bermain di malam jumat dan malam sabtu, atau bermain 3 malam dalam seminggu sesuai permintaan manajer Empire. Setidaknya untuk alasan yang bagus dia bisa mendapatkan waktu tidur lebih banyak.

Terkadang Sasuke sangat ingin bertanya kepada Shisui, apakah dia meninggalkan Toma bersamanya karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa merawat Toma di Milan. Atau karena Shisui ingin melupakan masalah perceraiannya. Sasuke merasa tidak benar dengan meninggalkan Toma sendirian, sementara dia tidak bersalah dan bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang dia harus tinggal bersama Pamannya yang masih melajang diumur yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga. Sasuke masih ingat hari pertama Toma tinggal bersamanya. Anak itu masih sering bertanya kapan Ibunya pulang, sampai akhirnya dia mengerti kalau Ibunya tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Menjelaskan hal itu juga berat untuk Sasuke, dia tau jelas bagaimana hidup tanpa orang tua, dan dia tidak ingin Toma mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi dia, akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, agar Toma bisa tumbuh normal layaknya anak biasa. Meskipun mungkin agak sulit untuk pria lajang seperti dia, dia butuh bantuan.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata bisa kau pergi membeli perlengkapan melukis? Kita akan melukis siang ini, dan ternyata perlengkapannya ada yang kurang." Pinta Shizune.

"Tentu saja, Kak! Apa ada yang lain yang harus ku beli?" tanya Hinata.

"Persediaan obat demam sudah mulai menipis, bisa sekalian ke apotik untuk membelinya?

"Tentu saja."

Hyuga Hinata, mahasiswa sastra inggris di Universitas Tokyo. Dia baru berumur 19 tahun dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertama kuliahnya. Hinata bukan berasal dari Tokyo, melainkan Osaka. Namun dia sudah lebih dari empat tahun tinggal di Tokyo. Dulu keluarga Hinata tinggal di Tokyo, karena sang ayah bekerja di sini. Namun dua tahun yang lalu ayah Hinata dipindahkan kembali ke Osaka, karena cabang perusahaan di Osaka sedang membutuhkan kepala cabang yang baru. Hinata yang hampir menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas tidak ingin kembali ke Osaka dan membuang beasiswa untuk kuliah Universitas Tokyo. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapat beasiswa yang sudah susah payah dia dapatkan itu.

Setiap selesai kuliah, Hinata akan bekerja sambilan sebagai pengurus anak di pusat penitipan anak di dekat kampusnya. Kebetulan Shizune adalah tetangganya sejak SMA. Shizune memberikan pekerjaan itu karena tau Hinata menyukai anak-anak, dan gadis itu juga punya banyak waktu luang, setidaknya sekarang dia bisa melepaskan stress belajarnya dengan bermain bersama anak-anak.

Hinata membawa sekantong besar belanjaan. Dia tidak tau peralatan melukis akan jadi sebanyak ini, dia bahkan berkali-kali mengecek apakah dia sudah membeli dengan benar. Salahnya tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu, kalau seperti ini seharusnya dia mengajak pengurus yang lain.

Sekarang, sebelum pulang Hinata hanya perlu pergi ke apotik yang ada beberapa blok dari toko alat tulis. Shizune menyuruhnya untuk membeli persediaan obat demam. Berjalan dengan barang belanjaan terasa sulit karena matahari juga semakin panas. Benar ini sedang musim panas, enaknya kalau bisa berlibur ke pantai.

Di tengah khayalannya, Hinata mendengar suara tangisan anak lelaki di sampingnya. Seorang anak laki-laki jatuh tersungkur di jalan. Dengan sigap Hinata membantu anak lelaki itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Kakiku sakit." Balas anak itu sambil menangis.

Lutut anak itu terluka, karena dia baru saja jatuh tersungkur. Untung saja kepalanya tidak apa-apa dan lengannya hanya sedikit merah. "Tenanglah, akan kakak obati. Nanti sakitnya akan hilang." Bujuk Hinata sambil mengambil plester dari kantong celemeknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan hinata membawa plester dan tisu, anak-anak di pusat penitipan sering berkelahi maupun bermain dan salah satunya terjatuh.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Kata Hinata. "Sekarang lukamu akan segera sembuh, jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Terima kasih, kakak. Tapi lututku masih sakit." Rengek anak lelaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebagai anak laki-laki luka itu tidak masalah. Rasa sakit pasti akan segera pergi. Jadi anak baik, dan tahan sedikit ya!" bujuk Hinata.

"Toma!" panggil seorang pria berlari menuju Hinata dan anak lelaki itu.

"Toma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Toma luka, tapi sudah diobati oleh kakak." jelas anak lelaki yg ternyata bernama Toma. Dia menunjukkan lututnya yang sudah ditempel plester oleh Hinata.

"Lain kali jangan berlari keluar seperti tadi, untung saja kakak ini menolongmu."

"Tapi tadi, Toma seperti melihat mama. Toma ingin melihat mama." jelas Toma tiba-tiba suram.

"Mama sedang tidak di sini Toma, mama sedang bekerja di luar negri. Dan kita sudah membahas ini, oke?" Toma hanya bisa mengangguk lemah membalas perkataan pria itu.

"Oh, terimakasih sudah menolong Toma. Oh iya, aku Uchiha Sasuke dan ini Uchiha Toma." jelas si pria memperkenalkan diri. "Dia mungkin melihat seseorang yang terlihat seperti ibunya dan mengejarnya tanpa pikir panjang."

"Dia hanya rindu pada ibunya. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan, aku hanya memberikan plester dan tidak lebih."

"Apa kau bekerja di pusat penitipan anak? Sunshine? Itu yang didekat sini bukan?" tanya Sasuke saat memperhatikan clemek yang Hinata kenakan.

"Iya, aku kerja sambilan disana."

"Apa itu penitipan anak?" Toma tertarik.

"Orang tua yang sibuk, mengantar anak-anak mereka ke tempat kami. Di sana ada banyak teman-teman, kita bisa belajar dan bermain di sana. Saat hari mulai sore orang tua akan menjemput anak-anak saat pulang kerja. Oh iya, hari ini kami akan melukis bersama." jelas Hinata.

"Melukis? Toma suka melukis."

"Toma ingin coba ke sana?" tanya Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note :**

Hai semuanya, berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Terimakasih sudah sudi membaca _"Another Little Red Riding Hood."_ Ini karya saya setelah _"The Sun and The Moon"_. Saya ingin minta maaf kepada reader yang menantikan kelanjutan TSTM, karena saya vakum cukup lama dikarenakan saya harus menyelesaikan kuliah saya *intinya nyusun skripi wkwk. Sebenarnya ALRRH, muncul karena saya kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan TSTM. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, saat saya ingin melanjutkan entah kenapa terasa hambar dan tidak ada yang muncul di otak, *Maaf masih penulis pemula.

Jadi untuk permintaan maaf saya, saya membuat FF baru ini. Semoga bisa disukai oleh readers smua :D

Seperti judulnya, FF kali ini terinspirasi oleh cerita Little Red Riding Hood, kalian pasti akan tau dibagian mana saya terinspirasi wkwkw. Dan juga terinspirasi oleh Love So Life. Manga yang baru-baru ini saya baca. Ceritanya simple dan menarik, saya terinspirasi dengan menambahkan character seorang anak pada cerita little red riding hood. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang original, jadi dimohon dukunganny!

Akhir kata, tetap nantikan chapter berikutnya. Saya akan berusaha update setiap minggu! Semoga inspirasi saya tidak habis wkwk. Please Read n Review, but don't flame. Jika tidak suka tinggal tidak usah baca. Wkwk terimakasih sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya minggu depan!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

"Jadi anda tinggal mengisi formulir ini dan membawa dokumen pelengkapnya besok." jelas Shizune.

"Apa aku bisa hanya menitipkannya selama seminggu. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku tidak terlalu mengikat. Hanya saja ada beberapa proyek yang harus aku selesaikan minggu ini."

"Tidak masalah, anda bisa membawanya kapan saja. Tapi tentu saja semua ini harus diatur terlebih diahulu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kami akan datang lagi. Terima kasih."

Keduanya berdiri dan saling menjabat tangan masing-masing. "Mari kita temui Toma, saya yakin dia sedang melukis di ruang utama." Shizune menunjukkan jalan kepada Sasuke.

Tempat yang bagus menurut Sasuke. Gedung yang tidak besar tapi sangat well organized. Ada ruang belajar, bermain, ruang makan dan juga ruangan untuk tidur siang. Komplit dan juga biaya yang diperlukan tidak terlalu mahal. Biayanya mewakili fasilitas yang bisa didapatkan di sini.

"Toma!" panggil Sasuke.

Toma senang melihat Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah, dia segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa lukisannya. "Toma menggambar ini."

Sasuke mengambil lukisan yang diberikan Toma. Itu merupakan lukisan sebuah rumah dan keluarga. Sasuke tertegun saat menyadari bahwa Toma menggambar keluarganya. Ada Toma, kakaknya dan tentu saja mantan kakak iparnya.

"Ini. . Ini lukisan yang indah, Toma. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan jadi pelukis." puji Sasuke.

"Oh, apa papa Toma sudah kembali?" Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah membawa lebih banyak kuas dan cat untuk anak-anak.

"Oh, nona yang tadi. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu? Kau belum memberitahu kami tadi." tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata nee-san!" panggil Toma. "Namanya Hinata-neesan.

"Hyuga Hinata, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." jelas Hinata.

"Tidak masalah, keadaan tadi memang sedikit membingungkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang tadi Hyuga-san. Dan sebetulnya, aku bukan ayahnya Toma. Aku pamannya."

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau mengenal Uchiha-san?" tanya Shizune di sela kegiatan beres-beresnya bersama Hinata.

"Tidak, aku baru bertemunya tadi siang. Kenapa Shizune-san?"

"Apa kau merasa dia tidak asing? Sepertinya aku sering melihat wajahnya, tapi aku lupa." kata Shizune masih berusaha mengingat.

"Apa maksudmu kau merasa dia tidak asing karena dia tampan Shizune-san?" goda Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku, sepertinya aku pernah lihat dan pernah dengar nama Uchiha itu. Hentikan pikiran bodohmu Hinata. Tapi, dia memang tampan. Apa menurutmu dia tidak tampan?" tanya Shizune.

"Biasa saja, tampang playboy kota besar." jawab Hinata asal.

Tampan? Ya, tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke sangat menawan. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan atletis bahkan kemejanya tidak bisa menutupi tubuh menakjubkan pria itu. Wajahnya yang sangat menawan, mata hitam pekat dan tatapannya yang tajam namun terkadang terlihat penuh kasih saat dia menatap Toma. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir maskulin pria yang sempurna. Apa makhluk seperti Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar nyata?

Hanya saja Hinata tahu Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang predator yang harus dijauhi. Pria sepertinya pastilah seorang playboy, terlihat jelas dari caranya memperlakukan wanita. Well, wanita yang ada di penitipan anak tadi siang. Untuk tampang yang begitu. . yah, didambakan wanita, tidak mungkin dia hanya seorang karyawan swasta biasa yang mempunyai hidup normal dengan hanya mencintai satu wanita saja. Hinata bertaruh Uchiha Sasuke pasti bukanlah pria biasa-biasa, setidaknya pasti tidak seperti teman-teman kampusnya.

"Nah, semuanya sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang." ajak Shizune.

"Oh, baiklah."

.

.

Pagi yang seperti biasa bagi Hinata. Dia punya dua kelas yang harus dihadiri hari ini, dan dia tidak boleh terlambat. Setelah bangun sepenuhnya, Hinata mengerjakan rutinitasnya. Beres-beres, membuat sarapan, makan, mandi dan bersiap-siap kuliah. Hal ini sudah dia lakukan sejak keluarganya kembali ke Osaka dan dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Dia bersyukur dulu ibunya sering mengajari Hinata resep-resep masakan. Meskipun Hinata bukanlah mahasiswa jurusan perhotelan apalagi tata boga, tapi masakannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Mungkin karena ajaran sang Ibu dan juga keadaan membuat Hinata mahir dalam memasak. Dan dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kelas berakhir bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari. Dia terlalu asik mendengarkan penjelasan dosen dan bahkan dia bertukar pendapat tentang hal-hal yang dia kurang setuju. Sastra Inggris memang sudah membuat Hinata jatuh cinta sejak SMP. Dia senang bahkan hanya dengan bertukar pikiran tentang upacara minum teh inggris dan juga beberapa kebudayaan lainnya. Kebahagian yang sederhana namun cukup bagi Hinata.

"Hinata nee-san!" seorang anak laki-laki berlari menyambut Hinata di pusat penitipan anak.

"Selamat siang, Toma! Senang melihatmu bisa bergabung dengan kita hari ini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tadi kami belajar berhitung sambil menari! Seru sekali!" jelas Toma antusias.

"Nee-san harap kau masih akan bersemangat untuk kegiatan berikutnya, karena kita akan membuat kue bersama!"

"Toma suka kue! Paman suka sereal!" teriak Toma girang meninggalkan Hinata kebingungan. Paman suka sereal?

Sepanjang hari, beberapa pengurus berusaha mendekati Toma. Tentu saja dengan maksud tersembunyi. Dekati anaknya maka kau akan dapatkan Ayahnya, sebenarnya kali ini Pamannya. Tapi herannya, Toma lebih senang mengerjakan segalanya bersama Hinata. Yang mana hal ini membuat pengurus lain akhirnya menyerah, karena ternyata Toma cukup keras kepala dan dia hanya ingin di dekat Hinata.

Menurut Shizune, ini disebabkan oleh peran Hinata dalam sudut pandang Toma. Dia melihat Hinata sebagai penolongnya mungkin heronya. Hinata mengobatinya saat terluka dan mengenalkannya dengan teman-teman baru di sini. Dan tidak terlepas dengan bagaimana telatennya Hinata dalam mengurus anak-anak, dia tidak terlihat sedang bekerja melainkan memang mengurus anak-anak ini karena dia menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya dan menyayangi anak-anak di sini.

"Nah, kuenya sudah jadi. Kalian bisa membawa pulang dan memberikannya kepada orang tua kalian!" jelas Shizune.

Beberapa orang tua sudah menunggu diluar ruangan kelas memasak. Satu per satu anak mulai pulang bersama orang tuanya.

"Toma-kun belum pulang?" tanya seorang anak perempuan bernama Rio.

"Belum, paman Sasuke belum datang." jawab Toma lesu.

"Rio juga belum pulang, jadi kita bisa menunggu bersama. Mama Rio selalu terlambat." kata Rio.

"Hai kalian berdua, sedang apa?" Hinata bergabung bersama kedua anak itu.

"Menunggu bersama! Rio dan Toma-kun menunggu bersama!" seru Rio bersemangat.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kita makan kue dan minum susu hangat?" usul Hinata.

"Toma suka kue!"

"Rio juga!"

"Oke, kalian tunggu sebentar ya."

Hinata kembali dengan tiga cangkir susu coklat hangat dan beberapa potong kue. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, mama Rio datang dan menjemput Rio. Hanya tersisa Toma sendiri bersama Hinata. Beberapa pengurus sudah pulang, mungkin hanya tinggal Hinata dan Shizune saja.

"Paman Sasuke lama sekali." gerutu Toma.

"Mungkin pamanmu sedang sibuk, Toma. Apa Toma tidak suka menunggu bersama nee-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Toma suka menunggu dengan Hinata nee-san, tapi yang lain sudah pulang. Toma juga ingin pulang?" jawab Toma.

"Hinata, ini sudah lewat tiga jam. Apa sebaiknya Toma diantar pulang saja" usul Shizune, dia juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Apa kita punya alamat mereka? Aku bisa saja mengantar Toma sebentar sebelum pulang."

"Kita punya kok, baiklah. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ini alamatnya, hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa besok, Toma!"

"Sampai jumpa, Shizune nee-san."

Alamat rumah Toma tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat penitipan anak, Hinata dapat dengan mudah menemukan alamatnya. Tapi dia yakin alamat yang sedang ditujunya adalah sebuah gedung apartemen paling elit di Tokyo. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa tinggal di sini, karena harganya cukup mahal.

"Toma tinggal di sini?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Iya, rumah paman Sasuke di lantai 8." jelas Toma.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cepat pulang."

Sesampainya di lantai 8, setelah mengikuti instruksi Toma. Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan apartemen Sasuke. Pintu dengan papan nama Uchiha tertera di depannya. Hinata menekan bel beberapa kali tapi tidak ada respon dari dalam. Berkali-kali dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa pamanmu ada dirumah Toma?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Paman bilang dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Pekerjaan dikerjakan di rumah." jelas Toma.

"Baiklah, nee-san akan mencoba menghubungi ponsel pamanmu." untung saja Shizune juga memberikan nomor yang bisa dihubungi untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Halo."

"Halo dengan Uchiha-san?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Aku Hyuga Hinata, aku sedang berada di depan apartemenmu bersama Toma."

"Di depan apartemenku? ASTAGA!"

.

.

.

"Paman!" teriak Toma saat Sasuke membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Paman kenapa tidak menjemput Toma? Pasti baru keluar dari studio!" tuding Toma pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Toma. Paman baru ingat sekarang sudah malam." Sasuke menyadari Toma tidak pulang sendirian, ada Hinata yang mengantarkan keponakannya.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san." Sapa Hinata sopan.

"Selamat malam, Hyuga-san. Maaf sampai merepotkanmu untuk mengantarkan Toma."

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Lagipula apartemen kalian tidak terlalu jauh."

"Paman, lihat! Lihat! Toma membuat kue!" Toma menyerahkan kue buatannya kepada Sasuke dengan bangga. Bagi anak seumurannya membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan tentu saja membanggakan.

"Wah, kau membuat kue. Ayo kita makan kue ini setelah makan malam. Mari masuk Hyuga-san, ikut makan malam bersama kami." ajak Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Hari sudah malam, mungkin aku akan langsung pulang saja." Tolak Hinata.

"Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami, kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Bujuk Sasuke lagi.

"Ayolah, Hinata nee-chan. Tapi paman, kita akan makan apa? Memangnya paman sudah masak?" tanya Toma, dan sekaligus menyadarkan Sasuke. Dia baru saja keluar dari studionya selarut ini, mana mungkin dia sudah memasak.

"Paman lupa, Toma." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan paman dan keponakan satu ini. Bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka. Si paman yang sibuk dan keponakan yang sedang dalam masa rewel dan hiperaktifnya.

"Bagaimana bila aku memasak makan malam untuk kalian?" kata Hinata menawarkan diri.

"Ide bagus!" teriak Toma. "Ye! Ye! Tidak perlu makan masakan paman lagi!" teriak Toma girang.

"Toma, masakan paman tidak seburuk itu, okay? Masih bisa dimakan!" kata Sasuke kesal. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Hyuga-san? Seharusnya kami mengundangmu makan, bukan memintamu memasak." Sasuke merasa tidak enak dikarenakan plot twist yang mendadak seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah, Uchiha-san. Lagipula aku lebih senang jika aku melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya ikut makan malam bersama kalian. Oke, karena sudah malam, bisa kau tunjukkan dapurnya?"

Sasuke menunjukkan dapur dan persediaan makanannya pada Hinata. Untung saja setelah mengantar Toma, dia sempat berbelanja persediaan makanan terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, Hinata bisa saja mengira kalau Sasuke menelantarkan Toma dengan memberikan makanan seadanya saja. Tapi kenapa Sasuke peduli dengan pendapat Hinata? Dia hanya gadis yang bekerja di pusat penitipan anak saja bukan?

"Makanan sudah siap!" panggil Hinata.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!" Toma berlari dan segera menduduki kursinya, diikuti dengan Sasuke.

"Wah, masakan rumahan." Ujar Sasuke takjub.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kami selama ini hanya makan roti dan daging panggang atau telur goreng atau . .hmphh hmphh!" Sasuke dengan segera menutup mulut Toma, sebelum anak semakin menyebutkan hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke terdengar seperti pengasuh anak yang tidak baik.

"Kami makan makanan yang mudah dibuat dan praktis. Seperti yang kau lihat, di rumah ini hanya ada seorang anak dan seorang pria." Jelas Sasuke.

"Yang tidak bisa masak!" tambah Toma senang.

"Wajar kalau paman tidak bisa masak, Toma. Paman ini masih bujangan!" balas Sasuke membela diri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari mulai makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin."ujar Hinata menengahi perdebatan paman dan keponakan ini.

Mungkin Toma dan Sasuke benar-benar rindu dengan masakan rumah, keduanya menyantap masakan Hinata dengan lahap. Bahkan Toma yang biasanya makan sedikit menurut pengakuan Sasuke, bisa menghabiskan dua porsi nasi. Ini juga menjadi hal manis bagi Hinata, sudah lama dia tidak makan bersama diatas meja makan seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya makan sendiri di apartemennya.

Hinata juga tinggal di apartemen, tapi tentu saja bukan apartemen mewah seperti Sasuke. Yang Hinata tinggali hanyalah apartemen dengan 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi dan dapur yang digabung dengan ruang tengah. Tapi Hinata sudah puas dengan tempat tinggalnya. Dia masih memiliki balkon yang indah. Pada malam hari Hinata sering bersantai di balkon sambil membaca buku atau sekedar membaca artikel di internet. Hidupnya sederhana, dan Hinata tidak keberatan. Dia suka hidupnya yang sederhana.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke dan Toma mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Kediaman Hinata cukup jauh dari apartemen mereka dan juga dari pusat penitipan anak. Tidak terasa jika menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Tapi hinata perlu menggunakan kereta dan bis untuk sampai ke kampus dari tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata saat mereka sampai.

"Sama-sama, justru aku yang harus berterimakasih."

"Toma ingin lihat rumah Hinata nee-chan." Kata Toma.

"Ini sudah malam, Toma. Lain kali saja oke?" bujuk Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata masuk ke gedung apartemen itu. Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata naik sampai lantai tiga, disanalah letak kamar apartemennya. Saat dia melihat Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu, Sasuke akhirnya pulang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan terakhir kali dia mengantarkan seorang wanita pulang? Biasanya mereka akan berakhir di hotel dan keduanya pulang masing-masing. Jujur saja dia lebih senang dengan hubungan tanpa ikatan seperti itu, tapi rasa puas setelah mengantar seseorang sampai di rumah dengan selamat juga tidak buruk.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau pulang terlambat." Shizune menghampiri Hinata di sela-sela kegiatan olahraga anak-anak. Sore ini ada olahraga di dalam ruangan di pusat penitipan anak. Shizune dan Hinata hanya mengawasi di belakang, sementara beberapa pengurus lain ada di depan untuk mengarahkan anak-anak.

"Aku ditawari makan malam oleh Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Lalu dia mengantarmu pulang?" selidik Shizune.

"Iya, karena sudah malam. Kenapa kau penasaran, Shizune-san?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kemarin malam adalah kali pertamanya kau pulang larut dan juga kali pertamanya kau pulang diantar oleh seorang pria. Dan jangan membuatku mengingatkannya bahwa fakta tentang pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya, memang pertama kalinya sih. Lalu ada apa tentang Uchiha Sasuke, kau terlihat ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Katakan saja Shizune-san."

"Okay, kau memang mengenalku dengan baik Hinata-chan." Goda Shizune. "Jadi, kau masih ingatkan kalau aku pernah bilang sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke ini tidak asing? Jadi, aku sedikit mencari tahu di internet. Hasil pencariannya lumayan bagus. Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja tidak asing, karena dia adalah DJ ternama di Jepang. Dia adalah DJ tetap di Empire." Jelas Shizune.

"Empire? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ya ampun, Hinata! Itu adalah club malam terbesar di Jepang. Oh! Maafkan aku, kau memang tidak familiar dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Ya, Shizune-san juga tahu kalau aku lebih suka pop daripada EDM."

"Oke, jadi intinya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang terkenal. Selain terkenal oleh karyanya, dia juga terkenal playboy."

"Bisa ditebak." Kata Hinata.

"Benarkah? Mungkin sudah aura playboy, jadi bahkan Hinata-chan bisa tahu. Dia tidak pernah bersama dengan satu wanita dalam waktu yang lama. Selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan. Mulai dari orang biasa sampai selebritis sudah pernah dia kencani. Tapi ya memang untuk tampang seperti dia, jadi playboy memang normal. Kalau jelek lalu playboy, baru tidak normal." Gurau Shizune.

"Hinata nee-chan!" Toma yang sudah selesai olahraga berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Toma sudah selesai? Bagaimana? Seru tidak?"

"Seru sekali, nee-chan!" jawab Toma senang. "Nee-chan nanti sama-sama Toma menunggu paman ya." Pinta Toma.

"Tentu saja, nee-chan akan menemanimu menunggu paman."

"Tapi paman janji hari ini akan tepat waktu." Kata Toma. "Paman ingin bicara dengan Hinata nee-chan, makanya Toma diminta menunggu bersama nee-chan."

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke ingin bicara denganmu, Hinata?"

"Entahlah, Shizune-san. Tapi kalau sampai meminta Toma menyampaikan ini. Mungkin sesuatu yang penting?"

"Apa mungkin saja Uchiha Sasuke menyukaimu?" bisik Shizune.

"Apa-apaan sih, Shizune-san!" balas Hinata kesal.

"Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik. Toma juga ingin tahu."

"Tidak boleh, Toma masih kecil." Goda Shizune.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani Toma, Hyuga-san."

Seperti yang dikatakan Toma, Uchiha Sasuke memang datang tepat waktu hari ini. Tapi mungkin lebih baik dia telat seperti kemarin. Kehadirannya cukup menarik perhatian orang tua anak di sini. Mungkin benar kata Shizune, Uchiha Sasuke memang terkenal. Salah Hinata karena tidak suka EDM dan kurang update tentang dunia selebritis.

"Ini bukan hal besar, Uchiha-san. Toma bilang Uchiha-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku."

"Oh iya, sebenarnya aku ingin menawarkanmu pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan apa, Uchiha-san?"

"Jadilah babysitter Toma."

 **TBC**

Hai semuanya! Here you go! Chapter 2

Semoga tidak membosankan haha..

Oh iya, author ingin merespon review yang sudah ada hihi…

Dari _**sasuhina69**_ , apakah rate M ada lemon?

Nah, author sendiri masih belum tau. Yang jelas diputuskan rate M karena jalan ceritanya agak sedikit kompleks dan dewasa. Soal lemon, author ga pernah bikin lemon semoga ini klu emg dibuat ga malu2in hohoho.. kita lihat saja nnti ya :p

Dari _**hiphiphurahura**_ , dikasih trap sama author :P

Jujur, sejujurnya. Author ga ada niad kasih trap sih. Itu sumarrynya jadi begitu aja. Hahah btw sorry yg kena trap, tapi jgn lupa tetap baca n review ya :p

Dari _**lovely sasuhina**_ , peran toma?

Hm, pasti nanti dia punya peran penting. Tapi nanti ya hehe..

Kenapa bukan itachi? Karena author ingin kakak sasuke perempuan, lalu nama shisui terlintas. Meskipun author ga yakin itu nama cwok apa cwek. Wkwkwk terdengar bisa untuk gender apa saja hohoho..

Dari _**Anonym**_ XD.. thanks for reading. Keep reading n review ya!

Dari _**Angel821**_.. masih chapter 1 author lgi ngumpulin ilmu utk nyambungin ceritanya wkwkwk.. kali ini agak panjang kok :P

Sekian kolom author yang ga jelas ini hahaha… see you next week!

At last, thank you for reading this FF! please read n review. Klu ga suka tinggal klik back kok :p

Hidup SasuHina! *laaaahhh

hahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 03**

"Babysitter?"

"Iya, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengurus Toma. Aku tidak pandai mengurus anak, dan Toma juga menyukaimu jadi kupikir aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sudah bekerja di sini, Uchiha-san."

"Kau bisa tetap bekerja di sini. Kau hanya perlu mengantar Toma pulang, mengurus keperluannya di rumah, memasak makan malam dan menemaninya sampai aku pulang." tambah Sasuke lagi. "Aku bekerja sebagai DJ, jadi akan ada beberapa malam dalam seminggu dimana aku akan pulang larut malam. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Toma sendirian di rumah. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku? Kami?" pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa aku, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Karena Toma menyukaimu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau pikir Uchiha Sasuke akan menjawab karena dia menyukaimu?" goda Shizune. Mereka sedang berjalan kaki pulang, setelah aksi penawaran pekerjaan dadakan dari Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengurus tentu saja.

Beberapa pengurus sedikit cemburu, kenapa harus Hinata? Karena untuk ukuran Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata sudah pasti bukan tipenya. Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Dia selalu keluar tanpa makeup, rambutnya hanya diurai dan kuncir kuda saat sedang bekerja. Dan jangan bahas soal pakaiannya, sangat kentara mahasiswa yang sedang berjuang di Tokyo.

Jadi kenapa Hinata?

"Kenapa dia memintaku, Shizune-san?" Hinata juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya atau Shizune kali ini.

"Dia bilang Toma menyukaimu, bukan? Aku juga akan memperkerjakanmu jika anakku menyukaimu Hinata." jawab Shizune. "Terkadang ada beberapa orangtua anak yang meminta pengurus untuk menjadi babysitter karena anak-anak mereka menyukai si pengurus itu. Sudah sering terjadi kok. Hanya saja kasusmu memang sedikit unik."

"Unik bagaimana?"

"Unik, karena kau sudah mengambil pekerjaan ini, berarti kau akan sering bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria paling diminati di Jepang." goda Shizune.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika Toma yang minta, lagi pula aku memang perlu penghasilan tambahan." Hidupnya akan sedikit lebih mudah jika dia punya penghasilan tambahan, setidaknya tidak perlu menabung selama seminggu lebih sebelum bisa membeli buku literatur. Begitu pikir Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke kok. Dia itu tipe pria yang berbahaya, Shizune-san. Kau tahu aku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh." kata Hinata dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang apapun, Hinata. Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih SMP dan seingatku. Kau masih belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi pacaran. Bisa saja kau nanti akan termakan pesonanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya khawatir jika cinta pertamamu akan berakhir menyakitkan. Karena yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa bilang aku belum pernah jatuh cinta?" protes Hinata.

"Kalau kau memang sudah pernah jatuh cinta, penampilanmu tidak akan seperti ini,Hinata! Lihat dirimu. Selalu dengan celana jeans dan kemeja atau kaos oblong. Coba sedikit perlihatkan bahwa kau ini perempuan."

"Aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk membeli rok dan ataupun barang lucu yang menunjukkan aku ini perempuan, oke? Lagi pula aku nyaman dengan pakaianku ini."

"Nyaman bagimu tapi tidak untuk kehidupan cintamu, sayang. Percayalah padaku, gaji bulan ini, gunakan untuk membeli sesuatu, pakaian mungkin. Aku akan memberikan bonus." janji Shizune. "Baiklah aku masuk duluan, pikirkan itu baik-baik. Beli sesuatu yang imut! Dan ini bukan tentang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kehidupan cintamu memang menyedihkan." kata Shizune sebelum menghilang ke dalam apartemennya.

Kehidupan cintaku tidak menyedihkan, kok. Gerutu Hinata. Dia memang belum pernah merasakan hebat dan indahnya jatuh cinta. Tapi kalau naksir-naksir cinta monyet, tentu saja dia pernah. Meskipun Hinata hanya menyimpannya sendiri, dia tidak bahkan tidak punya keberanian dan juga waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal cinta ini.

Tapi ide Shizune juga ada bagusnya, dia memang perlu beberapa perubahan dalam pakaian. Tapi dia harus mulai dari mana?

.

.

.

"Kau datang ke orang yang tepat!" kata Sakura dengan tegas. "Akhirnya kau mengunjungi tokoku! Aku tidak sabar mendandanimu, Hinata-chan!"

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku hanya akan membeli satu atau dua rok yang bisa aku gunakan ke kampus dan untuk bekerja. Belakangan ini kami banyak presentasi dan sepertinya harus berpakaian formal. Kau mengertikan? Rok dan blazer." jelas Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, pertama cari pakaian formal lalu setelah itu pakaian casual!" seru Sakura.

"Tapi budgetku cuma untuk pakaian formal, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti akan aku berikan diskon untuk kunjungan pertamamu ini." kata Sakura menyakinkan Hinata. "Mari kita lihat apa yang aku punya untukmu."

Haruno Sakura adalah teman sekelas Hinata saat di sekolah menengah atas. Mereka berpisah saat di bangku kuliah, Hinata lebih suka belajar sastra Inggris sedangkan Sakura lebih tertarik ke dunia fashion. Toko ini adalah toko pertama Sakura, baru dibuka dua bulan yang lalu. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengajak Hinata berkunjung, tapi Hinata baru bisa datang sekarang.

Minat Sakura pada dunia fashion memang sudah terlihat sejak di bangku SMA. Sakura senang mencocokkan pakaian dan aksesorisnya, dia juga bertugas sebagai pembuat kostum untuk setiap festival di sekolahnya. Sakura sendiri yang memang asalnya modis dan cantik dengan ekstra riasan natural yang selalu digunakannya merupakan gadis populer di sekolah. Semua siswa laki-laki ingin mengencaninya tapi sayangnya persaingan sedikit ketat pada saat itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, tidak kalah terkenal dari Sakura. Hanya saja Hinata terkenal karena kepintarannya, Hinata selalu mengambil posisi juara umum disetiap semesternya, yang mana tentu saja hadiahnya adalah beasiswa. Oleh sebab itu Hinata selalu berusaha mempertahankan posisinya itu. Hinata memang tidak modis dan tidak menjadi pusat perhatian siswa laki-laki, tapi tujuan Hinata bersekolah memang bukan untuk mencari pacar melainkan untuk menuntut ilmu.

"Aku tidak yakin aku cocok memakai ini Sakura-chan." Hinata sedang mencoba sebuah dress pilihan Sakura. Sebuah dress simple berwarna pink salem. Potongannya yang sederhana dan bahan pakaian ringan yang membuat roknya jatuh dengan indah setiap kali Hinata bergerak membuat dress itu semakin memukau. "Aku tidak tahu aku harus kemana dengan pakaian ini."

"Pakai di kencan pertamamu!" jawab Sakura asal. "Sudah kuputuskan, ini akan kuhadiahkan untukmu saja. Kau wajib memakai ini di kencan pertamamu! Awas kalau tidak di pakai, aku akan menagih biayanya!" ancam Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berkencan, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kau kan tahu aku tidak punya pasangan." kata Hinata.

"Oleh karena itu, aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Pastikan hari minggu ini free! Karena aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Aku dan Naruto sudah setuju kalau sekarang adalah saatnya kau menemui orang yang baru. Jadi kami sedikit merencanakan double date ini."

"Double date? Kau tahu aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti bukan?" protes Hinata. Dia menolak diajak ikut blind date ataupun acara mencari pasangan yang sering dilakukan remaja-orang dewasa di Jepang. Dia lebih baik belajar atau bekerja daripada mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Kali ini saja, datang demi aku, oke? Pliss?" Sakura memohon pada Hinata. Dia memang sudah sering berusaha membawa Hinata ke blind date seperti ini, tapi Hinata selalu menolak. "Kali ini aku bahkan menyuapmu dengan dress ini. Ayolah! Ini akan menyenangkan." bujuk Sakura lagi.

Apakah akan benar-benar menyenangkan? Jatuh cinta dan pacaran? Hinata tidak yakin, tapi dia tidak bisa menghiraukan usaha temannya ini. Sakura dan Naruto bahkan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, apa ini sudah saatnya bagi Hinata untuk bertemu seseorang? Bertemu ?

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini."

"Yeah! Hanya kali ini kok! Lagipula aku akan bangkrut jika harus menyogokmu dengan dress terus-terusan." goda Sakura.

"Jadi ini nggak ikhlas nih?" gurau Hinata.

"Eh ikhlas kok ikhlas, dipakai ya nanti!"

.

.

.

"Kita sampai." Toma dan Hinata sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata berkerja untuk Sasuke. Sasuke telah menjelaskan beberapa detail pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya, kebanyakan untuk mengurus Toma dan memasak saja sih. Bukan hal yang berat bagi Hinata.

Sama seperti terakhir kali Hinata berkunjung, Uchiha Sasuke masih berada di dalam studionya. Bekerja dari siang sampai larut malam kata Toma. Setelah memandikan dan memakaikan pakaian pada Toma, Hinata akhirnya menuju ke tugas akhir yaitu memasak. Toma bilang dia ingin omelet rice yang seperti di tv. Meskipun Hinata tidak yakin buatannya akan mirip dengan yang di tv, setidaknya Hinata yakin kalau buatannya akan tetap enak.

"Yeah! OMURICE!" seru Toma senang. Dia kemudian melahap makanan di hadapannya itu. Hinata juga ikut makan malam bersama Toma.

"Oh, kalian sedang makan." Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kandangnya. Penampilannya agak berantakan, mungkin masih belum mandi dari tadi siang. Tapi bahkan seberantakan apapun dia, Sasuke masih tetap mempesona. Sampai membuat Hinata berpikir apakah dia akan bertahan? Kapankah dia akan terbiasa dengan pemandangan Uchiha Sasuke yang mempesona seperti ini?

"Kau mau, Uchiha-san?" Hinata mengeluarkan porsi milik Sasuke.

"Kau membuatkan untukku juga?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Kupikir kau akan keluar dari sana cepat atau lambat dan kupikir kau pasti akan lapar." jawab Hinata.

"Terimakasih, aku akan makan kalau begitu." balas Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Senang rasanya bisa makan makanan rumahan saat lelah selepas bekerja.

"Masakan Nee-chan sangat enak, apa nee-chan mau jadi koki?" tanya Toma saat dia sedang menikmati jus jeruknya.

"Tidak, nee-chan hanya senang memasak saja."

"Jadi,kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi koki dengan masakan seenak ini. Kau ingin menjadi apa, Hyuga-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jadi guru bahasa inggris." jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Aku senang bahasa inggris dan juga anak-anak. Kalau dikombinasikan keduanya, jadi guru adalah pilihan yang paling tepat." jelas Hinata.

"Semoga impianmu terwujud, kalau soal jadi guru. Kau sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, kau ahli dalam menangani anak-anak." puji Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san. Apa kau sudah selesai? Biar aku cuci piringmu."

"Oh iya, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Bicara apa kau, Uchiha-san. Ini kan pekerjaanku." ujar Hinata merasa geli.

"Oke, baiklah kalau kau sudah selesai. Aku dan Toma akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Eh, Uchiha-san tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ucapan terimakasih atas makanan yang lezat. Ayo Toma, siap-siap!"

Berada satu mobil dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya terbukti tidak baik untuk jantung Hinata. Toma duduk dibelakang dengan kursi khususnya, sementara Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke. Yang mana mereka hanya terpisah oleh jarak yang sempit. Meskipun Hinata berkeras diri bahwa dia tidak akan terpikat oleh Sasuke, tapi jarak ini masih membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ini normal bukan?

"Oke kita sudah sampai." ujar Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san." Hinata berusaha membuka kunci sabuk pengamannya, namun entah kenapa kali ini sedikit sulit untuk dilepaskan. Terakhir kali tidak begini, pikir Hinata.

Melihat Hinata masih kesulitan, Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk membantu. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, Hinata bahkan berusaha menahan nafas sangking gugupnya. "Nah, sudah terlepas." kata Sasuke setelah selesai melepas sabuk pengaman Hinata. Wajahnya yang awalnya fokus ke kunci sabuk pengaman akhirnya beralih ke wajah Hinata yang rupanya cukup dekat dengannya.

Rona merah sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh kulit putih Hinata, Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menatap ke depan dia hanya terus memandang ke bawah saat Sasuke menatapnya.

Mereka tertahan untuk beberapa saat dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dan segera kembali ke posisinya. "Sudah lepas,Hyuga-san."

"Oh terimakasih, selamat malam!" seru Hinata segera keluar dari mobil, kabur lebih tepatnya. Dia tidak habis pikir akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Ini yang pertama kalinya bukan?

Sasuke sendiri masih memperhatikan Hinata sampai gadis itu masuk ke apartemennya. Wajahnya merah, ingat Sasuke. Sasuke juga merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa Hinata menarik. Jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat seperti tadi bisa saja mengundang hal yang lain jika saja Toma tidak disana. Untunglah ada Toma sebagai pengingat Sasuke. Dia bahkan masih kecil, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke bermain dengan wanita dewasa yang bebas dan tidak terikat, bukannya dengan gadis muda yang akan butuh kasih sayang seperti Hinata.

Dan demi Tuhan, sadarlah Sasuke! Ulang Sasuke lagi di pikirannya. Sebelum akhirnya mengemudikan mobilnya pulang dan tidur sebelum pikirannya melantur entah kemana.

 **TBC**

Yo! Bagaimana guys? So this is chapter 3.

I hope you guys like it!

Thanks untuk yang sudah review, i love you all 😂

Author akan balas review yang ada, hoho

Dari _ **SasuhinaF**_ _\- -_ Amin, author maunya jg gt. Tpi nnti critanya cpt slsai dong haha

Dari _**Miyuchin2307**_ _\- -_ Hehe, author emg sengaja cari yang beda. Biar bisa survive di dunia FF ini..*curhatan author baru. Thank you, author akan semangat menulis chapter2 berikutnya.. hahah

Dari _**Uchiha**_ _ **Cullen738**_ _\- -_ Gaklah, author pngin babysitternya yang kayak difilm2 barat gitu yang gak nginep kyk di Indonesia. Wkwkw tapi pasti masih tetap seru. Pantengin terus yah hahaha

Dari _**lovely**_ _ **sasuhina**_ _\- -_ iya nih, uda update. Hmm, gmna yah. . kasih tau gak yah . . tungguin aja chapter berikutnya yah :*.. author sih maunya Hinata jual mahal, tapi author sendiri kalau ada Sasuke in real world mungkin bakal meleleh duluan kena pesonanya wkwkkw..

Dari _**Anonym**_ \- - bener jdul manganya love so life. Kalau ad kemiripan mohon maaf dluan yak! Author mgkin gak sengaja, karena khilaf hahah. . tpi author usahaain cm cerita dasarnya aja sih, cm plan nya aja. Ga sampai ke inti2 ceritalah, inti cerita pasti beda.. wkwkkw thank you for reading this FF! I will try my best to update sooner as I can. Please keep reading and give review! Thank you!

Last from author, terus support ANOTHER LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!

please read and review!

See you on next chapter *blew kisses 😁😁


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 04**

Bangun pagi dan mengantar Toma ke pusat penitipan anak sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sasuke. Meskipun dia selalu merasa mengantuk, tapi dia selalu mengantar Toma dengan selamat dan sampai tujuan. Saat pagi hari, dia biasanya bertemu dengan Shizune kepala pusat penitipan anak dan beberapa pengurus yang lebih muda. Dia tentu saja ingat kalau Hinata mulai bekerja pada siang hari dikarenakan dia harus kuliah terlebih dahulu.

Padahal dia hanya berencana menitipkan Toma selama seminggu, tapi rupanya Toma senang berada di sana, kemungkinan besar dia akan lanjut menitipkan Toma disana. Dan jika Toma senang, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang bukanlah masalah bagi Sasuke. Dia kaya dan juga sibuk, pada malam hari. Sejak mempekerjakan Hinata, kehidupannya dan Toma terasa lebih mudah. Makan malam yang hangat, Toma juga lebih terawat daripada saat hanya ada dia untuk mengurusnya. Mandi dan makan tepat waktu, bahkan tidur tepat waktu. Terkadang Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata pulang, biasanya Hinata juga pulang sendiri kalau Sasuke sedang sibuk. Pada hari Sabtu Hinata harus menjaga Toma lebih lama karena Sasuke baru pulang larut malam. Tentu saja jika sudah sangat larut, Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata pulang. Meskipun dia playboy dan sering dikatai bajingan oleh wanita yang diputuskannya, tetap saja Sasuke adalah seorang gentleman yang tidak akan membiarkan wanita pulang malam sendirian. Kalau subuh lain ceritanya.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Artinya tidak perlu bangun awal dan mengantar Toma ke penitipan anak. Hanya saja Toma meminta untuk diajak ke taman bermain. Dia sudah memintanya dari hari pertama dia tinggal bersama Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga sudah setuju untuk membawanya. Toma sudah berpakaian, rapi dan juga menggemaskan. Sasuke cukup puas ketika dia melihat pakaian balita beruang yang dia temukan di butik milik temannya. Meskipun mahal, tapi Toma benar-benar bagus dalam pakaian itu. Wajah tampan khas Uchiha dan juga keimutan super yang mungkin bukan khas Uchiha membuat Toma menarik bagi sesama balita maupun orang dewasa. Sasuke hanya perlu ekstra menjaganya di tempat terbuka, tidak lucu kalau Toma sampai hilang. Dia bisa dibunuh oleh Kakaknya kalau itu benar sampai terjadi.

"Paman, ayo pergi naik itu!" tunjuk Toma pada wahana komedi putar.

"Oke, hari ini kau bisa naik apa saja. Asalkan kau diizinkan oleh petugasnya, oke?" jawab Sasuke. Memang ada beberapa wahana yang tidak bisa dinaiki oleh balita, roller coster contohnya. Ada tinggi minimum dan beberapa persyaratan lainnya.

Orang-orang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Toma, mungkin mereka takjub melihat ketampanan pria dan balita itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak kalah modis dengan Toma. Dia menggunakan celana jeans hitam dengan kaos putih polos dan dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna biru gelap yang berbahan ringan jadi tidak menyusahkan jika harus dipakai ke taman bermain.

"Paman, belikan Toma topeng itu!" pinta Toma.

Toma menunjuk pada sebuah topeng ultraman yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi setiap hari Minggu. Selain Toma, beberapa anak lelaki lainnya juga membeli topeng yang sama. "Pak, saya ingin membeli topeng itu satu." Kata Sasuke pada penjual.

"Senangnya dibelikan topeng oleh ayahmu, yah!" kata Penjual itu ramah sembari memberikan topeng dan memakaikannya di kepala Toma.

"Dia bukan ayahku, Paman. Dia adalah pamanku. Paman Sasuke!" balas Toma dia menirukan beberapa pose ultraman yang ditontonnya.

"Aku kira kalian ayah-anak, maaf anak muda."

"Tidak masalah, pak."

"Apa kau sering masuk tv? Sepertinya kau tidak asing." Kata penjual itu menebak-nebak.

"Mungkin bapak salah ingat, aku tidak pernah masuk tv. Ini uangnya." Sasuke segera kabur dari penjual itu. Beberapa orang yang menonton tv mungkin mengenalinya, Sasuke memang cukup sering masuk dalam liputan infotainment. Baik itu tentang pekerjaannya, karyanya atau skandal asmaranya. Tapi berhubung Sasuke hanya DJ dan DJ hanya bermain di club, jadi intensitas gossip tentangnya lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan artis atau penyanyi dan idol.

"Hinata nee-chan!" tiba-tiba Toma berlari ke seberang jalan menuju ke arah seorang wanita, dan itu adalah Hinata.

"Nee-chan juga ke sini!" seru Toma senang.

"Halo, Toma! Iya, nee-chan sedang bermain dengan teman-teman nee-chan. Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

"Selamat siang, Hyuga-san." Sapa Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Tentu saja kau bersama Toma. Aku sempat berpikir kalau Toma datang sendirian ke sini."

"Aku tidak sesembrono itu Hyuga-san, dia sudah ingin ke sini sejak lama. Jadi hari ini mumpung aku tidak sibuk aku membawanya ke sini. Apa kau sendirian, Hyuga-san?"

"Tidak, aku bersama teman-temanku. Mereka sedang membeli minuman. Topeng yang bagus Toma!" Puji Hinata.

"Ini dibelikan oleh paman! Hari ini Toma adalah ultraman!" seru Toma bersemangat.

"Kau adalah ultraman beruang paling imut di dunia." Puji Hinata lagi.

"Nee-chan suka bajuku?"

"Suka sekali! Kau sangat tampan memakainya. Oh, itu teman-temanku datang."

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Ini aku sedang bicara dengan Toma dan pamannya, Toma ini adalah salah satu anak di pusat penitipan anak dan aku bekerja sebagai babysitter pada mereka." Jelas Hinata singkat.

Setelah diperkenalkan, orang-orang itu bertukar sapa dengan sopan.

Ini tidak terlihat sepertinya hanya jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman, ini seperti kencan ganda, pikir Sasuke. Selain Sakura dan Naruto yang diakui sebagai teman Hinata, ada seorang pria lain yang bernama Shino. Sepertinya itu adalah pasangan Hinata, karena Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran.

"Bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke? DJ di Empire?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, itu memang aku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku pernah kesana beberapa kali, tempat itu adalah milik kakak sepupuku." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, Nagato dan Yahiko adalah kakak sepupumu? Jepang pasti sangat sempit, sampai-sampai aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Datanglah lain kali dan jangan lupa untuk menyapaku."

"Tentu saja, aku akan berkunjung lain kali. Mereka selalu memujimu, mereka bilang kau adalah DJ terbaik mereka."

"Mereka hanya bersikap berlebihan."

"Toma ingin main bersama Hinata nee-chan." Pinta Toma pada Sasuke.

"Sayangnya Hyuga-san bersama teman-temannya, Toma. Hari ini dia sedang libur oke? Lagipula hari ini kan kau sudah bersamaku." Bujuk Sasuke melihat keponakannya yang sudah bergelanyut manja ke Hinata.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Aku masih bisa menjaga Toma dan bersenang-senang." Jawab Hinata dengan santai, tapi dia tidak melihat bagaimana kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sakura meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata ingin menjaga balita pada saat kencan? Bagaimana bisa mereka menjelaskannya kepada Shino? Meskipun pria itu daritadi hanya diam dan bersikap sopan karena ada Sasuke yang lebih tua, tapi bisa saja Shino akan kesal dan pulang duluan kalau Hinata mengajak Toma. Dan juga dari tadi Hinata tidak begitu merespon inisiatif Shino. Baik naik wahana berdua atau membeli minuman berdua. Hinata memang pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi dalam percintaan nilainya NOL BESAR!

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin menggangu acaramu, Hyuga-san. Toma, hari ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Oke? Mari berikan hari libur untuk Hyuga-san." Bujuk Sasuke, sambil menggendong Toma. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dan itu adalah membawa Toma pergi sebelum merusak acara kencan para remaja atau dewasa muda ini. "Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Hyuga-san, dan senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Kami permisi dulu." Sasuke segera melarikan diri bersama Toma sebelum Toma mula merengek dan akan sulit dikendalikan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau bekerja untuk Uchiha Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit histeris.

"Apa aku tidak pernah menceritakannya? Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk jadi lupa soal ini. Tapi memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Astaga, Hinata! Kau bekerja pada bujangan paling panas dan paling diminati di Jepang. Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu soal itu, lagipula ada apa denganmu? Kau kan sudah punya Naruto."

"Benar, dan aku tidak membahas tentang diriku, oke? Maksudku kau bekerja padanya, dan apa kau tidak tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke? Dia itu sangat keren dan menarik."

"Tidak kok, kurasa dia hanya orang tua anak di penitipan anak. Tidak ada yang special tentangnya." –kecuali fakta kalau Sasuke memang tampan dan mempesona, pikir Hinata.

"Kau pasti sudah gila. Pantas saja kau tidak meladeni Shino, kau sudah bertemu ikan kakap mana mau lagi dengan ikan teri."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Shino orang yang baik, dan aku menyukainya sebagai teman."

"Tapi hari ini kita tidak sedang mencari teman, kami berusaha menjodohkanmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa padanya. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang kau rasakan pada Naruto."

"Hm, cobalah dulu untuk memahami Shino. Ikuti saja dulu alurnya, get in the flow, okay? Shino pria baik, dia pasti akan menjagamu. Aku akan menanyaimu tentang Uchiha Sasuke ini, tapi sayangnya para pria sudah kembali. Jadi ingat kata-kataku, Hinata. Get in the flow."

"Baiklah, gadis-gadis. Makanannya sudah siap, mari makan." Ajak Naruto sambil menurunkan nampan makanan, Shino juga mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita masuk ke rumah hantu? Pasti menyenangkan!" Sakura memberikan ide.

"Boleh saja, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku oke saja." Jawab Shino.

"Aku juga." Ikuti alurnya Hinata, pikir Hinata mengingatkan diri.

Empat orang itu akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu, setelah antri sekitar lima menit, kini tiba giliran mereka. Sakura dan Naruto sudah merencanakan untuk membiarkan Shino dan Hinata masuk bersama-sama, setidaknya di wahana ini mereka harus bisa berduaan saja.

Teriakan merupakan hal yang wajar di rumah hantu. Akan ada hantu-hantu yang bermunculan untuk menakutimu. Hanya saja Hinata tahu, kalau hantu-hantu itu hanyalah property yang dipersiapkan oleh pembuat wahana. Fakta bahwa Hinata tidak takut hantu juga membuat wahana ini tidak menyenangkan baginya. Hinata melihat Shino juga sepertinya tidak takut, mereka berdua hanya berjalan lurus dan damai sampai pintu keluar.

"Mana Naruto dan Sakura?" tanya Shino. Dia mencari pasangan bodoh itu dan tidak menemukan mereka dimanapun.

"Mereka tadi masuk duluan bukan?"

"Mereka pasti sengaja meninggalkan kita." Kata Shino menyimpulkan. "Maaf, Hyuga-san. Membuatmu dalam situasi yang canggung ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aburame-san."

"Kau mau makan es krim? Sambil menunggu mereka?" ajak Shino.

"Ide bagus."

Hinata menghubungi Sakura dan Naruto, tapi tidak diangkat. Dia tahu ini hanya akal busuk temannya, jadi dia hanya meninggalkan pesan untuk mereka agar menemuinya di gerai es krim. Shino kembali dengan dua cone eskrim.

"Terimakasih, Aburame-san." Hinata menerima es krim dari Shino. Rasa Coklat, pikir Hinata. Dia tidak suka coklat, tapi dia tidak bisa bilang karena ini pemberian Shino.

Keduanya menunggu dalam diam dan menghabiskan es krim masing-masing. Hinata harus minum susu stoberi saat dia pulang, dia benar-benar tidak suka coklat.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak akan ke sini." Shino memulai pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menebak mereka berdua."

"Hyuga-san pasti tahu kenapa mereka mengajak kita berdua bukan?" tanya Shino. Hinata hanya mengangguk diam. "Aku tertarik padamu, Hyuga-san. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kau juga tertarik."

Hinata terkejut dan menatap Shino. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Pikir Hinata.

Shino meraih tangan Hinata dengan tangannya. "Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi setelah hari ini." Shino menatap Hinata, anehnya Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan ini. Dia tidak merasa senang, tidak ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Dia justru merasa tidak enak, dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini keinginan sahabatnya, get in the flow. Tapi perasaan ini, Hinata tahu Shino berusaha menciumnya, dari gelagat pria itu. Apa Hinata harus diam saja dan membiarkan ciuman pertamanya diambil saat ini?

"Kau sangat cantik, Hyuga-san." Shino semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Lari, Hinata! Lari! Pikir Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Badannya kaku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Saat itu juga Hinata merasa tangannya ditarik dan kakinya tiba-tiba saja berlari. Seseorang melarikannya, menyelamatkannya. Dia melihat Shino terdiam di sana, terkejut mungkin? Hinata kembali melihat kearah pemilik tangan besar dan kuat ini, seseorang dalam blazer biru tua dan topeng ultraman. Penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

Bukankah itu Hyuga? Pikir Sasuke. Toma sedang melahap makanannya, sementara Sasuke bisa melihat Hyuga Hinata sedang bersama pasangannya berduaan di depan gerai es krim.

Penampilan yang berbeda dari Hinata rupanya membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung. Siapa sangka Hyuga Hinata yang selalu tampil polos dengan celana jeans dan t-shirt bisa menjadi sangat cantik hari ini? Gaun pink dan riasan wajah natural membuatnya tampak berbeda. Lebih segar dan lebih cantik. Sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang biasa Sasuke kencani. Mereka menggunakan pakaian serba minim dengan riasan tebal yang kadang-kadang membuat mereka terlihat lebih tua. Tapi Hinata terlihat pas dengan apa yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Hinata, pria pasangannya itu terlihat berusaha mendekatinya. Wajar saja bukan? Mereka sedang berkencan, dan kalau sudah seperti itu pria itu pasti akan menciumnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Seharusnya Hinata terlihat senang jika akan dicium, seperti bagaimana yang terlihat pada wanita-wanita yang sudah pernah dicium Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat kesusahan? Satu tangannya digenggam oleh pria itu, sementara tangan lainnya meremas ujung gaunnya. Apa Hinata dipaksa? Pikir Sasuke.

"Toma, paman pinjam topengmu ya. Tunggu sebentar di sini." Perintah Sasuke pada Toma, dia juga meminta seorang pegawai café untuk menjaga Toma.

Ini akan jadi konyol, pikirnya dalam hati. Dia membelikan topeng itu untuk Toma, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa harus menggunakannya.

Kemudian hal berikutnya terjadi dengan cepat. Sasuke berlari ke arah Hinata dan pasangannya. Dia menarik tangan Hinata dengan kuat, menarik Hinata untuk berlari bersamanya. Dan Hinata berlari! Sasuke membawanya sejauh mungkin, setidaknya sampai dia tidak bisa melihat pria itu lagi.

"Berhenti, berhenti dulu!" perintah Hinata. Nafasnya terputus-putus dan dia memperlambat larinya.

Sasuke berhenti berlari, dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha-san?' tanya Hinata saat dia sudah mengumpulkan nafasnya lagi.

"Aku bukan Uchiha, aku ultraman!" jawab Sasuke asal, dia juga heran kenapa sempat-sempatnya dia bertingkah seperti ini. Seperti bukan dirinya, karena dia tahu ini kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tahu itu kau, jadi bisa buka topengnya sekarang?" pinta Hinata.

"Aku tertangkap?" Sasuke membuka topengnya dan menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau terlihat kesulitan." Jawab Sasuke. Dia merapikan dirinya yang berantakan setelah berlari tadi.

"Aku tidak sedang kesulitan." Bantah Hinata.

"Pria itu tadi akan menciummu, Hyuga-san." Nadanya sedikit marah, bahkan Sasuke bingung kenapa dia marah?

"Aku tahu, dan aku berencananya membiarkannya." Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Kau serius dengan jawabanmu? Kau terdiam, tanganmu menggenggam gaunmu dengan keras. Dan kau bilang kau berencana membiarkannya? Membiarkannya menciummu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Gadis itu terlihat dalam kesulitan dan seakan-akan hendak menangis, dan setelah diselamatkan. Ini responnya?

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Bantah Hinata lagi. "Lagi pula, kami datang untuk berkencan disini. Sejak awal temanku ingin mendekatkanku dengan Aburame-san."

"Kau hampir menangis, Hyuga. Jadi terima kenyataan dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau merasa ini sedikit berlebihan. Kenapa kau peduli, aku hanya babysitter keponakanmu, dan kau orang yang mempekerjakanku. Kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur, aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri."

"Apa? Baiklah, aku salah karena ikut campur urusan pribadimu. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ujar Sasuke. "Tapi lain kali, jika seseorang akan menciummu. Jangan memasang wajah ingin menangis seperti itu lagi." Tambah Sasuke, dia menatap Hinata dengan serius. Dia marah, dan dia juga bingung kenapa dia harus marah? Hinata hanya seorang gadis remaja yang beranjak dewasa yang dia pekerjakan. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pemberi pekerjaan dan pekerja. Tidak lebih. "Ayo, ikut denganku." Ajak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau yakin masih ingin bertemu dengan Aburame itu, setelah melarikan diri denganku? Ayo, kita harus menjemput Toma. Aku meninggalkannya tadi."

"Baiklah, Um, Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Tadi aku sedikit, maksudku biasanya aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Tidak biasanya aku membiarkan orang mengurusiku, aku tidak bermaksud kasar tadi. Kau ada benarnya, aku memang ingin kabur sejak awal." Akhirnya Hinata kembali ke akal sehatnya dan melupakan egonya. "Terima kasih."

"Toma sudah menunggu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Hari itu, mereka bertiga pulang bersama. Tapi entah kenapa suasana di dalam mobil terasa sedikit dingin hari ini. Toma bahkan bisa merasakannya, dia yang biasanya tidak bisa diam di dalam mobil bersama Hinata. Hari ini dia seperti mengerti dan terus diam sambil meminum susunya selama perjalanan. Hinata sendiri tidak berani memulai pembicaraan, dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian barusan. Dia mengerti Sasuke hanya ingin menolong, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak senang seseorang mengurusinya seperti itu. Dia adalah wanita cerdas dan mandiri, dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke tadi entah kenapa menganggunya. Dia merasa senang tapi juga merasa sedikit kesal. Sasuke menyelamatkannya dan membuat egonya terluka, tetapi jika dia benar-benar dicium oleh Shino, maka perasaannya yang akan terluka. Hinata bahkan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan.

Sasuke juga tidak berniad memulai pembicaraan, dia hanya memastikan mengendara dengan aman dan mengantar Hinata pulang dengan selamat. Dia memang kesal karena ternyata Hinata tidak terlalu senang dengan pertolongannya. Tapi Sasuke merasa sedikit lega karena dia melakukannya, setidaknya Hinata tidak dicium oleh pria tadi. Kemudian muncul satu pertanyaan lagi di pikiran Sasuke. Kenapa dia peduli? Kenapa dia peduli? Dia adalah playboy yang biasa mencium bahkan mencumbu wanita. Mencium dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi juga biasa dia lakukan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak senang jika Hinata yang mengalaminya? Apa tiba-tiba saja jiwa sosialnya terbangun dan dia sadar dia harus menjadi pahlawan di siang bolong seperti ini? Atau karena Hyuga Hinata gadis polos yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi cantik, yang menjadi wanita yang akan dicium tanpa dia inginkan? Sepertinya Sasuke harus cepat-cepat pulang, mandi dan minum sekaleng bir di dalam studionya. Itu adalah tempat teraman bagi Sasuke dari dunia. Dia harus menjernihnya pikirannya, saat ini juga.

 **TBC**

Hohohoho,, chapter 4! Percaya atau tidak chapter 4 selesai 1 malam setelah chapter 3 selesai.

Author tiba-tiba mendapatkan inspirasi ini turun dari langit *Duuhh.. hahaha

Dan kalau tidak segera ditulis, mungkin inspirasi ini akan menguap dan tidak akan pernah kembali.. wkwkw sorry baru update skrg, ini kiat2 utk survive dan bertahan dari ancaman kehabisan ide hahaha *evil grin..

Lalu review di chapter 3 dari cm 11/13 lgsg jdi 23 . . I'm touched hahaha

Jdi gregetan buat update wkwkkw.. tp klu update kecepatan nnti kehabisan bahan.. mianeee..

XP

So this is chapter 4, I hope you like it!

Kali ini ga ad session balas review karena author sedikit sibuk dengan persiapan wisuda. Next time bakal ada lgi hohoo.

Jangann lupa reviewnya ya guys! Review! Favs ! Follow! Haha

Kalau ga suka, gampang! Jangan baca! :p

Jadilah pembaca yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang.

Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini saja." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Kupikir kau menyukaiku!" balas si wanita kesal.

"Aku juga pikir begitu, tapi rupanya tidak. Maafkan aku Ayumi-san, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Dia mengambil tas dan ponselnya hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel namun tangannya ditahan oleh Ayumi.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau harus menjadi bajingan seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang?" tanya Ayumi.

"Beginilah aku, Ayumi-san. Aku hanyalah seorang bajingan, dan kau adalah wanita yang terjerat oleh bajingan ini. Maafkan aku."

Pipi Sasuke panas ketika tamparan Ayumi mendarat di pipinya, tapi Sasuke tahu dia pantas mendapatkannya. "Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan pembalasanku, aku pamit. Selamat tinggal, Ayumi-san." Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari kamar hotel. Meninggalkan wanita yang bernama Ayumi itu sendirian dan menangisi dirinya.

Ini terjadi kembali, hubungan singkat yang satu dan yang lain silih berganti. Sasuke pikir dia sudah mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya ini sejak menjadi wali Toma. Namun entah kenapa saat dia kesal oleh Hinata, dia bertemu dengan Ayumi. Model cantik dan terkenal itu kedapatan tengah memperhatikannya dari lantai dansa. Sasuke kenal gerak-gerik seperti ini, dia sudah menjadi playboy sejak dia mengenal dunia DJ. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, beberapa sesi make out di club dan berakhir di kamar hotel. Baru umur seminggu hubungan keduanya dan sekarang Sasuke sudah merasa bosan. Apakah dia benar-benar tertarik pada Ayumi atau Ayumi hanyalah pelampiasannya? Namun pelampiasan pada apa?

Sasuke kembali menghidupkan rokoknya, rokok terakhir yang dia miliki. Dia sudah berusaha mengurangi merokok semenjak Toma tinggal bersamanya. Tapi entah kenapa seminggu belakangan ini dia sangat membutuhkan rokok, rokok memberikannya ketenangan. Setidaknya rokok tidak banyak menuntut seperti wanita.

Sasuke menghidupkan ponselnya yang dia matikan sejak kemarin. Dia sudah memperbaharui kontrak kerja Hinata. Dia membuat Hinata melakukan beberapa kerja ekstra seperti mengurus Toma di pagi hari, setidaknya sampai dia mengantar Toma ke penitipan anak dan Hinata bisa langsung pergi ke kampus seperti biasa. Dia beralasan pekerjaan membuatnya sibuk untuk sementara waktu. Dia tahu ini tidak benar dan tidak adil bagi Toma. Tapi dia hanyalah seorang wali, harusnya kakaknya yang berada di posisi ini, bukan dia. Dan untuk sesaat Sasuke sangat ingin menjadi orang yang egois seperti kakaknya. Andai dia bisa. Namun sayangnya dia masih tidak bisa membiarkan Toma sendirian. Meskipun pekerjaan memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Sasuke masih menyempatkan pulang untuk melihat Toma meskipun hanya untuk beberapa jam, lalu dia akan keluar diam-diam saat Toma sudah tidur.

Beberapa notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab muncul, beberapa dari Shizune dan juga Hinata. Kemudian sebuah pesan singkat masuk setelahnya.

-Toma pingsan di penitipan anak, sekarang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Segeralah menyusul jika Sasuke-san membaca pesan ini. Dari Hinata.-

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke kembali menunjukkan belangnya!" Shizune bergumam sambil membaca artikel di ponselnya. "Kali ini model cantik bernama Ayumi. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini, Hinata?" tanya Shizune.

"Uchiha-san tidak membahas hal pribadi kepadaku maupun Toma, Shizune-san. Tapi dia memang sering berada di luar rumah beberapa hari ini. Dia juga memintaku untuk mengurus keperluan Toma di pagi hari dan mengantarkan Toma sampai ke sini. Mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu untuk kehidupan bujangannya." Balas Hinata asal.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku? Atau kau memang terdengar kesal?" goda Shizune.

"Kesal? Kenapa aku harus kesal? Aku senang-senang saja saat dia memberikan pekerjaan tambahan dengan gaji tambahan juga. Aku yang diuntungkan di sini." Elak Hinata.

"Hm? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa seperti itu ya?"

"Yah, aku memang sedikit kesal. Karena dia benar-benar tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Toma. Yang aku tahu dia hanya kembali beberapa jam sebelum Toma tidur dan kembali bekerja setelah Toma tertidur. Toma adalah seorang anak dalam masa pertumbuhan dia butuh seorang wali yang menggantikan orang tuanya yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha-san."

"Oke, kau mungkin benar. Tapi apa mungkin kau kesal karena Ayumi ini juga?" Goda Shizune.

"Oh, yang benar saja. Siapa Ayumi saja aku tidak kenal."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak mau merusakan moodmu hari ini. Lagipula meskipun kau sedang kesal, tapi Toma lumayan senang mengikuti senam hari ini." Kata Shizune.

"Dia masih anak-anak, perhatiannya gampang teralihkan."

"Mungkin benar, tapi anak-anak juga masih bisa mengerti keadaan sekitarnya."

Shizuen dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengawasi anak-anak, mereka merasa percakapan mereka cukup panjang untuk hari ini. Anak-anak masih menari atau dalam hal ini senam dengan ceria. Ditengah keceriaan canda dan tawa anak-anak, terdengar suara jatuh tersungkur dan juga teriakan anak-anak. Seorang anak baru saja pingsan.

"Siapa itu? Beri jalan! Beri jalan!" Shizune segera masuk ke dalam barisan, diikuti oleh Hinata yang kebetulan baru saja mengobrol dengannya.

"Toma!" teriak anak-anak lain. Toma tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tengah barisan senam, hidungnya mimisan dan dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga! Toma!" teriak Hinata histeris. "Shizune-san, ayo bawa ke dalam." Dengan tangkas Hinata segera menggendong Toma dan membawanya ke dalam gedung bersama Shizune, sedangkan pengurus lain berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang lain. Mereka berusaha membuat anak-anak melupakan fokusnya pada Toma dan kembali senam.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya Shizune, dia membawa kotak obat bersamanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Shizune-san. Tadi dia baik-baik saja. Toma, buka matamu! Bangun sayang!" pinta Hinata. Dia berusaha membangunkan Toma. "Shizune-san, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat."

"Baiklah! Hubungi Uchiha-san! Ayo kita bawa Toma ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke baru saja tiba di kamar inap Toma. Toma masih tidak sadarkan diri, hanya ada Hinata yang bersama Toma.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyuga-san?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia alergi kacang." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa? Alergi kacang?"

"Kurasa belum ada yang tahu soal alerginya ini." Seorang dokter memasuki kamar Toma.

"Siapa anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Dokter Karin, Uchiha Sasuke bukan?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, wali anak ini. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, biar aku ceritakan dari awal. Tadi pagi, aku memberikan Toma sarapan roti panggang dan selai kacang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Toma alergi kacang." Jelas Hinata dengan menyesal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyuga-san. Sejak kapan dia alergi kacang, dokter?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin setahun belakangan, namun karena dia tidak pernah mengkonsumsi kacang di kediamanmu makanya kalian berdua tidak tahu soal alerginya ini."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa sampai kerumah sakit seperti ini? Bukankah alergi biasanya hanya muncul gatal-gatal saja?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sayangnya alergi Toma sedikit berbeda, dia akan sesak nafas dan bisa pingsan saat mengkonsumsi kacang. Untuk selanjutnya, aku sarankan singkirkan kacang dari rumah kalian. Kalau tidak hal-hal seperti ini mungkin terjadi lagi." Jelas Karin.

"Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja, dok?"

"Tadi dia sudah siuman, lalu kami memberikan obat agar dia bisa beristirahat. Saat dia bangun nanti anda sudah bisa membawanya pulang. Uchiha-san bisa menyelesaikan administrasi terlebih dahulu, tebus juga obat yang sudah diresepkan. Jika masih ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa memanggil suster atau menemuiku di ruangan." Jelas Karin dan pamit dari kamar Toma.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat kacau di samping Toma.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau pasti terkejut."

Hinata mengambil napas panjang dan mengangkat poninya dengan sedikit frustasi. "Begitulah, aku pikir kita akan kehilangan Toma." Jawabnya menahan tangis. "Dia tadi tidak sadarkan diri, Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata sambil terisak. "Ini salahku karena memberikannya selai kacang."

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal."

"Tapi, kalau saja aku. . " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya sudah ingin keluar sejak tadi, dan entah kenapa saat dia melihat Uchiha Sasuke dia merasa lega dan bisa melepaskan air matanya ini.

"Ini karena kita berdua tidak tahu, ini bukan salahmu Hyuga-san." Kata Sasuke, dia berjalan ke arah Hinata menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata. Itu hanya sentuhan ringan, namun terasa menenangkan. "Jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm. . Paman?"

"Toma?" Toma tersadar dari tidurnya, dia masih kelihatan sedikit pucat.

"Paman sudah pulang!" seru Toma senang, meskipun dia masih merasa lemah untuk merasa benar-benar senang.

"Kita baru akan pulang sekarang."

"Kita di mana Paman? Hinata nee-chan juga ada di sini, nee-chan kenapa menangis?" tanya Toma heran.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Toma. "Kita ada di rumah sakit, Toma. Sebentar lagi kita bisa pulang."

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Toma heran, mungkin dia juga belum mengerti apa itu rumah sakit.

"Toma, paman mau mulai sekarang kita tidak mencicipi selai kacang atau kacang-kacang lagi ya?" pinta Sasuke. Dia berusaha menjelaskan kepada Toma dengan cara yang akan mudah di mengerti oleh anak-anak.

"Kenapa paman? Kacang enak bukan?"

"Tapi kalau makan kacang-kacang lagi, nanti Toma akan sakit. Lalu Toma akan ada di rumah sakit lagi. Di rumah sakit itu tidak enak, lebih enak di rumah. Bukankah begitu Toma?"

"Toma memang tidak suka di sini. Jadi kalau Toma tidak makan kacang, Toma tidak perlu ada di sini, dan Hinata nee-chan tidak akan menangis lagi?" tanya Toma pada Sasuke.

"Hm! Iya! Toma tidak akan makan kacang lagi kan?"

"Iya, Toma tidak mau makan kacang lagi! Kacang jahat!"

"Anak pintar." Ujar Sasuke, memeluk Toma erat-erat. "Paman sangat cemas tadi, untung kamu baik-baik saja."

"Toma anak kuat, paman. Paman tidak perlu cemas, okay?"

"Okay! Ayo pulang dan makan sesuatu yang enak!" ajak Sasuke. "Hyuga-san ikut juga ya."

.

.

.

"Toma sudah tidur, aku juga sudah selesai beres-beres." Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat hari ini. Karena Toma lebih cepat tidur akibat obat dari dokter, jadi dia bisa lebih focus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Duduk sebentar, Hyuga-san." Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sofa. "Apa kau sudah membuang bahan makanan yang mengandung kacang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, Uchiha-san. Aku sudah membuang semuanya, dan aku juga akan memastikan Toma tidak memakan kacang lagi selama pengawasanku."

"Baguslah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Anoo, Uchiha-san. Soal tempo hari, maaf!"

"Maaf kenapa, Hyuga-san?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Soal kejadian di taman bermain. Maaf sudah bersikap kasar, dan terimakasih!" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. Dia ingin Sasuke benar-benar menggangap dia menyesal dan berterimakasih. Hinata tahu dia salah, dia memang tidak senang saat Shino akan menciumnya dan dia sebenarnya sangat bersyukur diselamatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, soal itu. Tidak apa-apa, Hyuga-san. Aku juga sudah bertindak berlebihan dengan mencampuri urusan pribadimu."

"Tapi, kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku hari itu, Uchiha-san."

"Baiklah, jika kau memang benar-benar berterima kasih. Bagaimana kalau kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

"Permintaan? Selama aku bisa dan mampu mengabulkannya, pasti akan aku kabulkan."

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan, kau ikut kami makan es krim." Ajak Sasuke, dia menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. Memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi gadis di depannya itu, terkejut dan tersipu. "Temanku baru saja membuka kedai es krimnya, dia mengundangku. Aku pikir aku harus membawa Toma karena dia suka es krim, aku juga butuh kau karena mungkin Toma ingin kau datang bersama kami." jelas Sasuke, sebelum Hinata semakin tersipu dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga suka es krim." Jawab Hinata. Di balik nada jawabannya yang senang, Hinata memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Apakah semua perilaku Sasuke yang baik kepadanya ini hanya karena dia membutuhkan Hinata untuk menjaga Toma? Meskipun Hinata memang tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan dia sudah membentengi dirinya untuk memisahkan urusan pekerjaan dan pribadi dengan bosnya ini. Dengan serigala playboy yang mempekerjakannya, dan Hinata juga selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh pada pesona serigala ini.

"DJ ternama Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan menjalin Hubungan dengan model cantik Ayumi, keduanya dikabarkan baru saja keluar dari hotel M bersamaan. Hubungan keduanya . ."

Sasuke langsung mematikan tv yang daritadi dibiarkannya menyala. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa perlu menghentikan siaran ini? Apa karena dia tidak ingin Hinata mendengarnya? Sasuke kembali mengatur napasnya yang sempat berpacu, dia melihat Hinata yang masih duduk di sofanya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, lagi. Kali ini bukan dengan ekspresi yang bagus, dan sekali lagi pertanyaan ini muncul. Kenapa Sasuke peduli?

"Kurasa aku harus pulang, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Apa ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan lagi Uchiha-san? Karena kalau tidak, aku perlu pulang dan belajar untuk besok."

"Tidak ada, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab Sasuke, sedikit kikuk dengan kelancaran Hinata dalam berbicara. Dia pikir Hinata mungkin akan bereaksi lain? Entahlah. "Apa perlu aku antar?" kata Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Toma lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini. Pastikan dia memakan obatnya jika dia terbangun lagi. Selamat sore, sampai jumpa."

Hinata meninggalkan apartemennya. Kenapa ada yang aneh? Pikir Sasuke. Seolah-olah ada yang salah, seharusnya tidak begini. Menjadi bahan gossip apalagi dengan wanita, sudah hal biasa bagi Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sekarang terasa salah? Kenapa?

.

.

.

Apa berita itu benar? Jadi selama ini Uchiha-san tidak ada di rumah karena bersama model itu? Hinata masih memikirkan kejadian di apartemen Sasuke barusan. Saat berita itu disiarkan, Sasuke langsung bereaksi. Dia langsung mengambil remote dan mematikan tv itu. Kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu? Dan kenapa Hinata juga bereaksi aneh.

Apa dia kecewa? Sedih?

Hinata terus mengingatkan dirinya, kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah seorang babysitter bagi keponakan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya karena Sasuke bersikap baik, ramah dan juga sudah menyelamatkannya tempo hari, bukan berarti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Lagipula bukankah Sasuke bagaikan serigala baginya? Benar! Uchiha Sasuke adalah serigala, dan Hinata adalah gadis bertudung merah. Gadis bertudung merah harusnya berhati-hati dengan serigala, bukan terjerat dalam pesonanya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yohohoh!

Udah chapter 5 aja nih!

Gimana minna? Semoga gak makin gaje ya! Hahaha

Okay, kali ini author mau balas2 review wkwk.

Dari _**ana**_ – ini author lagi usahain supaya imajinasinya nyampe byk scene sasuhinanya hohoho

Dari _**Ozel-Hime**_ – author bayangin smpe kebawa mimpi, andaikan itu benaran *plak.

Dari _**Miyuchin2307**_ – Thank you supportnya! Tunggu chapter berikutnya juga ya!

Dari _**lovely sasuhina**_ – Toma kan anak pinter wkkw, ditunggu aja perkembangan mrka berdua ya hohoho

Dari _**dearsha**_ – sejujurnya krena karakter shino Cuma bakal sekilas, jadi author tiba2 aja kepikir pakai nama shino. Gomene shino . ikutin terus ya critanya! Heheh

Dari _**Hyugahime**_ – ada kok, di chap 1. Sasuke 29, Hinata 19. Author juga ga pernah buat M sih hoho. Ada juga paling Cuma numpang lewat, maklum skill blm smpe sana hahaha.. yah, nnti author lihat gmana terbaiknya aja yaaa 0.0 . . thank you for reading.

Dari _**Mishima**_ – baca aja nih hoho. Pasti intens dong, tpi pelan-pelan saja. . . heheh..

Thank you yang sudah read n review.

Keep read n review ya! Review kalian semangatku! Hahaha

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Bye2!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Hinata adalah seorang mahasiswi yang sibuk. Sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar dan juga pekerjaannya di pusat penitipan anak, tidak lupa juga dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai babysitter Toma. Untuk kegiatan belajar, tentu saja Hinata tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah. Meskipun selalu sibuk, sampai hanya punya waktu di malam hari untuk belajar. Hinata masih tetap mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang memuaskan.

Oleh karena kesibukannya itu, dia hampir tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan klub di kampusnya. Tidak pernah dan sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mulai mencoba. Hanya saja belakangan Sakura terus menerornya sepanjang malam. Telepon dan juga pesan singkat yang sangat mengganggu sampai-sampai Hinata harus mematikan ponselnya sebelum tidur dan menghidupkannya kembali di pagi hari. Sakura menginginkan sesuatu dari Hinata, dan Hinata kenal Sakura dengan sangat baik. Gadis itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ini adalah sebuah klub yang baru-baru ini diikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Klub melukis. Satu-satunya klub yang bisa menyatukan mereka berdua meskipun mereka berbeda fakultas. Jika Sakura berada di fakultas design fashion, Naruto sendiri berada di fakultas teknik. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki kesamaan dengan apa yang mereka pelajari, dan kesamaan itu menyatukan mereka di klub melukis. Jika Sakura akan menggambar desain pakaian, maka Naruto akan menggambar desain bangunan, mengingat dia sedang kuliah arsitek di kampus yang sama. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?

Dikarenakan musim panas sangat panas, dan sepertinya pergi ke gunung maupun pantai terdengar menyenangkan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, jika sudah musim panas biasanya beberapa klub akan melakukan perjalanan bersama. Tidak terkecuali klub melukis, mereka punya cukup banyak anggota. Setidaknya dua puluh orang dari seluruh Universitas Tokyo. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata? Apa Hinata salah satu anggota klub melukis? Tentu saja bukan, meskipun Hinata memang bisa melukis dan sebenarnya cukup mahir. Tapi sekali lagi dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub seperti ini. Jadi sebenarnya kegiatan perjalanan bersama ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Tapi hadirlah Sakura! Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sakura pergi seorang diri berpisah dari Hinata. Selama SMA jika sudah ada kegiatan menginap sampai keluar kota, Ibu Sakura akan mengizinkannya pergi jika Hinata ikut juga. Ibu Sakura jelas sangat percaya dengan sahabat putrinya itu, dan dia memercayakan putrinya pada orang yang tepat. Hinata sangat konservatif, bahkan kadang-kadang terasa sedikit kuno. Dia gadis yang baik dan dapat dipercaya, Hinata juga sangat bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, Ibu Sakura sangat mempercayainya. Meskipun sekarang mereka sudah kuliah, aturan Ibu Sakura tidak berubah. Jika ingin pergi, harus bersama Hinata.

Yang diherankan oleh Hinata adalah kemungkinan dia akan terasingkan di sana. Karena tidak ada mahasiswa sastra inggris di klub melukis. Jadi manusia yang dia kenal hanyalah Sakura dan Naruto. Kemudian Hinata juga yakin, saat mereka sampai disana. Pasangan itu akan berduaan sepanjang waktu, sementara Hinata yang merupakan tiket persetujuan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

"Kau tahu kami tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Hinata. Kami akan menjagamu di sana, lagipula aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan teman baru. Anggota klub kami sangat bersahabat, bahkan mereka tidak keberatan kalau kami mengajak orang diluar klub." Naruto masih sibuk membujuk Hinata, dia sangat ingin bisa menghabiskan musim panas pertamanya sejak berpacaran dengan Sakura ini dengan berlibur bersama, ya meskipun bukan cuma berlibur berdua sih.

Hinata masih mengunyah bekal makan siangnya dengan lahap, sampai Sakura menyikutnya sedikit agar memberikan respon kepada Naruto. "Sebenarnya," Hinata menelan semua makanannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku bisa saja pergi bersama kalian, tapi ada banyak yang harus kuurus. Misalnya izin, perjalanan ini tiga hari dua malam kan? Dari hari Jumat dan pulang hari Minggu kan? Aku harus izin kerja ke Shizune-san dan Uchiha-san."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat minta izin! Aku yakin kau pasti diizinkan kok! Kau ini pegawai teladan, coba kau ingat apakah kau pernah meminta izin cuti dari pusat penitipan anak? Sepertinya belum pernah sejak kau bekerja di sana." Tebak Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak pernah minta izin cuti, karena memang tidak perlu." Kata Hinata santai, sambil merapikan kotak bekal makan siangnya.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya Shizune-san pasti mengizinkanmu. Kalau dia menolak, kau bisa membujuknya dengan alasan ini cuti pertamamu sejak pertama kali bekerja di sana. Alasan yang kuat bukan?" bujuk Sakura lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku yakin Shizune-san akan memberikan izin, hanya saja aku memikirkan Uchiha-san dan Toma. Kalau tidak salah, pada minggu itu Uchiha-san ada tour di luar kota. Dia pasti ingin aku menjaga Toma di rumah."

"Sebentar, apa yang kau maksud Uchiha Sasuke bosmu itu?" tanya Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, dan kalian pernah bertemu bukan? Dan ternyata Naruto juga mengenali Uchiha-san. Dia bekerja di club milik sepupumu kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Iya, dan sebenarnya aku tahu dia akan kemana untuk tour itu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, Hinata! Dia akan ke Chiba untuk festival music. Tujuan yang sama dengan kita. Seorang senior kami di klub mempunyai sebuah vila yang tak jauh letaknya dari pantai, makanya dia menyarankan perjalanan ke sana. Ke Chiba, dan Uchiha-san juga akan ke Chiba ke pantai yang sama dengan kita." Jelas Naruto dengan nada bersemangat, dia jelas yakin bisa membujuk Hinata kali ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Festival music itu digagas oleh beberapa club besar di Tokyo, makanya mereka menggunakan Uchiha-san yang bekerja di club milik sepupuku. Sebenarnya mereka melakukan ini setiap musim panas, dan selalu berpindah-pindah. Kali ini mereka akan melakukannya di Chiba. Kebetulan sekali bukan?" jelas Naruto. "Kau bisa menggunakan alasan ini untuk meminta cuti darinya. Atau kau bisa mengajak Toma bersama kita saat Uchiha-san bekerja, solusi yang baik bukan?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Baiklah, aku akan coba bicara dengan Uchiha-san. Sebenarnya aku juga butuh sedikit liburan." Hinata akhirnya menyerah dengan perjuangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yeah! Ditunggu kabar baiknya ya!" seru Sakura senang.

.

.

.

"Toma mau satu scoop es krim vanilla, 1 scoop stroberi, 1 scoop coklat, 1 scoop blueberry. . ."

"Toma, kau yakin bisa makan semuanya?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja, Toma kan anak laki-laki. Jadi harus makan banyak!" seru Toma senang. Akhirnya dia bisa makan es krim sejak keluar dari rumah sakit minggu lalu. Selama seminggu ini Sasuke melarangnya memakan atau meminum yang dingin-dingin, karena dia masih harus meminum obat dokter.

"Toma mau sirup coklat! Yang banyak ya, nii-san!" pesan Toma sekali lagi kepada pelayan toko.

Pelayan itu melirik ke arah Sasuke, ingin memastikan apa dia harus menyiapkan pesanan Toma sesuai dengan keinginannya atau tidak. "Berikan semua yang dipesannya." Kata Sasuke memahami makna pandangan pelayan toko itu. "Hyuga-san ingin es krim apa?" tanyanya beralih kepada Hinata yang menunggu giliran memesan.

"Aku ingin es krim stoberi saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu pesan 2 scoop es krim stoberi, lalu untukku berikan campuran vanilla dan mocca."

Uchiha Sasuke suka kopi, Hinata jelas ingat soal itu. Setiap hari dia selalu membuat kopi untuk Sasuke, dan tidak pernah lupa. Karena jika dia lupa, Sasuke akan sedikit uring-uringan di sore hari. Dia tidak bisa melewatkan kopinya di pagi hari. Dan sejak Hinata mulai membuatkan kopi untuknya, Sasuke seperti enggan membuatnya sendiri. Padahal dulu dia biasa membuat kopi sendiri, tapi entah kenapa buatan Hinata berbeda. Jadi dia memastikan dia memasukan 'membuat kopi' ke jobdesc Hinata.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak Sasuke sambil membawa nampan penuh dengan tiga porsi es krim pesanan mereka, dan tentu saja punya Toma yang paling besar.

"Es krim! Es krim! Es krim!" Toma bernyanyi dengan bersemangat sembari berjalan ke meja dan menunggu untuk bisa menyantap es krimnya.

"Ini punya Toma, ini punya paman, dan ini punya Hyuga-san." Sasuke menyajikan es krim di atas meja. "Mari makan!"

Ketiganya menyantap es krim yang lezat dan menikmati waktu mereka bersama. Toma senang sekali makan es krim, dia bahkan sesekali bernyanyi sambil menyendok lebih banyak es krim ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil itu.

"Apa es krimnya enak, Toma?" tanya Hinata.

"Enak sekali, nee-chan!" Toma kembali melahap es krimnya, dia bahkan hampir menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia pergi ke sini." kata Sasuke lega. Dia sangat senang bisa melihat Toma bersenang-senang, Hinata juga terlihat menikmati es krim stroberinya. "Kau hanya memesan es krik stroberi, apa kau tidak ingin rasa yg lain Hyuga-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Aku hanya makan es krim rasa stroberi."

"Kenapa begitu, Hinata nee-chan? Rasa lain juga enak kok!"

"Tapi stroberi yang paling enak." balas Hinata pada Toma.

"Apa kau pernah makan rasa lainnya?" tanya Sasuke, dan hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dengan santai, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu stroberi yang paling enak kalau kau belum pernah mencoba rasa lainnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh. "Sama halnya dengan hidup, Hyuga-san. Kau harus pernah mencoba untuk dapat memilih yang terbaik." tambah Sasuke.

Karena aku takut, batin Hinata. Dia tidak bisa mencoba semua rasa es krim, sama halnya dia tidak bisa mencoba semua hal dalam hidup. Terkadang kita perlu membayar banyak, hanya untuk mencoba.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang dari dalam toko.

"Sai!" balas Sasuke, dia mengenal orang itu. Tak lain adalah Sai, temannya selama di universitas dulu.

"Apa kabar? Aku senang kau bersedia mampir." kata Sai, mereka saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan.

"Kabarku baik. Senang bisa datang ke sini. Es krimnya enak sekali, Toma sangat senang." kata Sasuke.

"Es krimnya enak sekali, ji-san." kata Toma menyetujui.

"Senang kau suka, nak. Oh iya, siapa pria kecil tampan ini?"

"Toma! Uchiha Toma!" seru Toma.

"Dia anak kakakku,ingat?" kata Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Toma? Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Aku mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu dari Sasuke." sapa Sai ramah. "Dan siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya Sai menatap ke Hinata yang diam dari tadi.

"Dia Hyuga Hinata, babysitter Toma." jelas Sasuke.

Babysitter. Itulah posisi Hinata. Perkenalan Sasuke tadi seakan mengingatkan Hinata, dia hanyalah seorang babysitter. Tapi memang begitu bukan sejak awal?

"Apa kabar?" sapa Hinata dengan sopan.

"Wah, Sasuke kau memang paling bisa. Sampai-sampai babysitter keponakanmu pun gadis yang cantik." goda Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? Toma yang memintaku untuk mempekerjakan Hyuga." jelas Sasuke, dia juga bingung kenapa dia harus menjelaskan? Bukankah hidupnya selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik?

"Kalau begitu kali ini Toma yang jago, Toma kenal di mana nee-chan yang cantik ini?"

"Saya bekerja di penitipan anak, kebetulan Toma salah satu anak yang kami jaga." jelas Hinata, merasa Toma mungkin belum mampu menjelaskan dan alih-alih memperjelas justru malah akan memperumit segalanya.

"Dimanakah pusat penitipan anak itu? Apa semua pekerjanya secantik dirimu?" Dengan lincah Sai sudah memegang tangan Hinata, hendak mencium puncak tangan Hinata.

"Jangan goda dia, Sai! Dia ini masih mahasiswa. Lagipula kau belum punya anak, dan setahu aku tidak ada anak kecil lagi di keluargamu kecuali kau memutuskan untuk menikah dan punya anak. Sebelum saat itu tiba, kau tidak perlu tahu dimana tempat penitipan anak ini." omel Sasuke menghentikan tingkah genit Sai kepada Hinata. "Lagipula kenapa denganmu ini? Apa kau tidak takut kalau Ino melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Ino sangat mengenalku. Kalau hanya seperti ini dia tidak mungkin cemburu." kata Sai.

"Yah, Ino adalah gadis paling sabar yang sanggup menghadapimu. Cepat nikahi dia atau dia akan kabur. Sudah berapa tahun kalian pacaran?"

"Hampir lima tahun! Mana mungkin wanitaku itu kabur, aku sudah mengikatnya dengan cintaku ini." jawab Sai sedikit bergurau. "Daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik urusi dirimu sendiri Sasuke. Di umur segini,kau masih bermain-main dengan wanita. Apa kau tidak mau menikah? Toma pasti menginginkan Ibu untuknya bukan? Eh, maksudku bibi." goda Sai.

"Bibi? Paman masih single jadi Toma belum punya Bibi. Tapi Toma punya Hinata nee-chan!" seru Toma kepada Hinata.

"Tentu saja Toma." kata Hinata mengiyakan kesenangan anak kecil itu.

"Hinata-chan, ceritakan tentang dirimu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak." goda Sai lagi dengan lincah dia duduk di samping Hinata yang kebetulan memang kosong.

Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah melihat tingkah temannya itu. Sai dan Sasuke tipe pria yang berbeda. Jika Sai senang menggoda wanita seperti melakukan hal-hal romantis dan gombal seperti ini. Sasuke justru tidak, bisa dibilang Sasuke lebih suka bertindak daripada sekedar bermulut manis.

Sebenarnya Sai dan Ino-wanita yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke, sudah bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi mereka masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Sai adalah seniman ternama di Jepang, dia memiliki sebuah galeri besar di pusat kota. Es krim adalah bisnis terbarunya, menurutnya es krim sangat cantik karena berwarna-warni seperti cat lukisnya. Dan juga es krim enak dan menyegarkan, serta bisa disantap setiap saat. Meskipun tentu saja penjualan di musim dingin akan sedikit menurun, tapi Sai bisa menyikapinya dengan menjual menu lain tapi masih bertemakan es krim.

Ino, Yamanaka Ino adalah florist yang cukup sukses di Tokyo. Dia punya beberapa cabang toko bunga dengan nama keluarganya. Seperti pekerjaannya, merangkai bunga. Ino sendiri adalah wanita yang cantik dan anggun, seperti bunga. Tapi jika sudah kesal apalagi menyangkut Sai dia bisa berubah menyeramkan. Tapi begitulah cinta, hanya pasanganlah yang bisa membuat kita memperlihatkan sisi yang berbeda. Ino yang anggun bisa jadi galak dan menuntut, dan Sai yang selalu bermain-main dan playboy bisa menjadi serius dan benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Ino. Sudah lima tahun sejak hubungan mereka dimulai, Sai tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Padahal dulunya Sai dan Sasuke seperti memperebutkan posisi playboy kampus, selalu saja bergonta-ganti pasangan, untung saja Sai menemukan Ino. Pujaan hatinya dan pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya, hanya tersisa satu langkah terakhir bagi mereka untuk mengukir janji suci di antara mereka berdua, yaitu dengan menikah.

Kadang-kadang, Sasuke merasa iri kepada sahabatnya ini. Bukan soal materi, mereka berdua sama-sama sukses dibidangnya masing-masing. Dunia seni lukis mengenal Sai dan dunia musik khususnya edm mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke cemburu karena Sai sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Sementara Sasuke, bertahan selama tiga bulan dengan wanita yang sama bahkan sudah terdengar luar biasa. Dia merasa semua wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya memiliki satu persamaan. Mereka palsu. Tidak ada cinta sejati, hanya hasrat dan nafsu. Saat mereka mengatakan cinta, itu sebenarnya hanya untuk popularitas. Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke terbukti bisa menjadi batu loncatan popularitas bagi beberapa selebriti. Infotainment menyukai topik seputar Uchiha Sasuke, dan tentu saja pasangan terbarunya.

Selain itu semua wanita itu tidak pernah jujur, mereka selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng senyuman dan makeup sempurna yang mereka kenakan. Bersembunyi di balik gaun-gaun mahal dan sikap anggun yang selalu dipertontonkan. Mereka semua sama.

"Aku mahasiswa sastra Inggris di Universitas Tokyo. Kebetulan pusat penitipan anak berada di lingkungan sekitar kampus dan supervisornya adalah tetanggaku. Makanya aku bisa bekerja di sana dan bertemu dengan Toma." jelas Hinata.

"Wah, Universitas Tokyo! Kau pasti sangat pintar sampai bisa masuk ke sana. Apa kau ingin menambah es krim mu? Toma? Hinata-chan? Kami punya rasa baru, campuran pisang, berry, vanila dan remahan biskuit coklat. Kalian pasti suka." kata Sai menawarkan.

"Dia hanya makan es krim stroberi." kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu? Padahal rasa lain juga enak loh, aku sudah memastikan semuanya enak."

"Begitula, aku sangat menyukai stroberi." jelas Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Lagipula,Sai. Berhenti memanggil namanya dengan santai seperti itu, dan sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Toma harus mandi dan segera makan malam. Dia masih harus tidur teratur sampai minggu ini." jelas Sasuke.

"Hahah, kau tahu aku senang dekat dengan wanita cantik bukan?" goda Sai. "Pasti gara-gara insiden dengan kacang itu ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lain waktu, Sasuke,Toma. Oh iy, Hinata-chan. Mampir-mampirlah kemari dengan teman-temanmu, aku akan memberikan diskon khusus. Apalagi kalau semuanya perempuan." Goda Sai lagi.

"Andaikan aku merekam perkataanmu tadi dan mengirimkannya ke Ino. Maka kau akan tamat hari ini Sai." kata Sasuke risih dengan tabiat sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya, karena kau sahabatku." balas Sai tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, mampir lagi ya!"

Sasuke, Toma dan Hinata keluar dari Toko dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk pulang. Kemudian sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Sasuke.

'Hinata gadis manis, kurasa kau sudah menurunkan seleramu ke gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa. :p '

Itu dari Sai. Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah, sekali lagi. Kemudian mengemudikan mobil dengan aman dan selamat kembali ke apartemen. Akhirnya dia bisa berpisah dengan Sai, dia beruntung Sai tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh di depan Toma dan Hinata. Pembicaraan pria dewasa biasanya sedikit liar dan Sasuke tidak yakin Toma dan Hinata akan merasa nyaman jika mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Toma mungkin tidak mengerti, hanya Hinata saja yang akan merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi ya sudahlah, untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Uchiha-san, bisa minta waktu sebentar?" Hinata sudah siap untuk pulang, kemudian dia mengingat soal liburan di Chiba bersama club melukis.

"Tentu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke sofa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta cuti untuk minggu depan." kata Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Cuti? Kalau boleh tahu untuk berapa lama dan untuk alasan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ini tidak baik, dia berencana mengajak Hinata ikut ke Chiba. Dia membutuhkan Hinata untuk mengawasi Toma selama dia bekerja. Jika Hinata tidak bisa, dia tidak tahu harus bagImana.

"Hanya untuk hari Jumat dan Sabtu. Aku akan mengikuti perjalanan klub melukis. Kami melakukan perjalanan seperti ini setiap musim panas." Jelas Hinata.

"Klub melukis? Kemana sebenarnya tujuan kalian?"

"Chiba, salah seorang senior memiliki villa di sekitar pantai dan berniad baik dengan mengundang anggota klub untuk pergi ke sana." jelas Hinata lagi.

"Chiba? Pantai? Sebenarnya aku juga ada keperluan di sana. Jadi tujuan kita sama ya." kata Sasuke sambil terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu untuk ikut juga ke Chiba minggu depan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Toma sendiri di malam hari. Jadi aku berencana mengajaknya bersamaku. Tapi karena aku harus bekerja, jadi aku ingin kau ikut untuk menjaga Toma." jelas Sasuke.

"Aku bisa menjaga Toma. Naruto bilang, Uchiha-san akan bekerja di pantai yang sama yang akan kami datangi. Festival musik musim panas bukan? Jadi aku masih bisa menjaga Toma, sementara kau bekerja. Bagaimana?" gagas Hinata, sebenarnya ide Naruto yang rupanya tepat sasaran dan mungkin akan berhasil.

"Apa tidak masalah? Aku tidak ingin merusak liburan musim panas bersama teman-temanmu, Hyuga-san."

"Tidak masalah, malah Toma akan menyelamatkanku disana."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Kemudian Hinata menceritakan tentang club melukis, Sakura dan Ibu Sakura dan tentu saja peraturan Sakura bisa ikut jika ada Hinata.

"Jadi begitu, aku tidak masalah. Kau hanya perlu ikut berangkat bersama mereka bukan? Kita bisa bertemu di Chiba sebelum aku mulai bekerja." kata Sasuke.

"Iya, benar sekali Uchiha-san."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak, Hyuga-san. Aku yang berterimakasih. Dan kau sangat baik, terhadap temanmu dan juga kami. Terima kasih."

"Aku hanya berusaha melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik, Uchiha-san." Seketika Hinata menyesal mengatakan itu. Dia melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Sasuke. Terkejut kah dia?

"Kau memang yang terbaik, sangat profesional." puji Sasuke dengan sedikit muram.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih untuk es krimnya. Sampai jumpa."

Hinata akhirnya pulang, meninggalkan Toma yang tertidur di kamar dan Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam di sofa.

Pekerjaan.

Apa semua kasih sayang dan perhatian Hinata kepada Toma hanya sebatas kepentingan pekerjaan? Apa semua ketulusan dan senyum penuh kasih sayang itu juga hanya untuk pekerjaan? Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengira ada seseorang yang tidak palsu, seseorang yang begitu polos dan jujur. Tapi ternyata semua itu hanya untuk pekerjaan. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke masih yakin kalau Hinata melakukan semuanya bukan hanya untuk pekerjaan. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Hinata yang penuh kasih terhadap Toma. Mungkin Hinata memang hanya melakukan pekerjaannya, tapi dia juga menyayangi Toma. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan penuh cinta kasih dan kepedulian. Sasuke merasa itu lebih dari sekedar jasa babysitter, dia melihat sosok Ibu yang penuh cinta kasih di dalam diri Hinata. Sosok yang dirindukan Toma, begitu juga Sasuke.

 **TBC**

Hohoho.. akhrnya jadi juga chapter ini. Sempat lost jg dalam penulisan chapter kli ini wkkwkw.. thank you yang ud review! Next time sesi balas2 review by author gaje yah wkwkwk.

Oh, author sangat menerima kritik dan saran! Apa lgi yang membangun. Feel free untuk mengkritik atau memberikan saran ya! Soalnya author juga masih belajar, hehe.

Akhir kata, this is capter 6. I hope you guys like it! Keep reading n reviewing this FF.

Thank you, see you next time :* *blow kisses


End file.
